While You Were Sleeping
by ThereNBack
Summary: He left. Maka's in a coma. How can a girl who wants change get along with a heartbroken guy that just wants things back to normal? What secrets will pull them together and yank them apart? SoulXMaka OCXOC lil SoulXOC
1. Beginnings

**Okay, i did not write this out of boredom i promise! I've had this story sitting around looking for a beta for months now. So if any of you reading this wants to be a beta for this PM me. And if you think that i really could just screw the betas and go without. Review and tell me because i have had no motivation to write this at all... Its been stuck at chap one for monthes. **

**So to beta or not to beta?**

**~ooOOoo~ POV change Soul to OC or back again.**

**Don't own Soul Eater.**

Soul stares down at Maka. How could he let this happen? He had been protecting her like he would any other day but somehow that bastard got through.

~ooOOoo~

I stare down at my hands. How could _he_ be gone? It was one argument. It was like the rest they had but now _he_ left me alone.

~ooOOoo~

"When will she wake up?" Soul looks to Stein. Stein can only shake his head. There is nothing that can be said. He has no idea when should could possibly wake up. There's hardly a chance she will.

~ooOOoo~

"When am I leaving?" I grind my teeth. They did not need to rub it in. I know what happened. I know what was destroyed. She holds up two fingers. Only minutes before I could step in the mirror.

~ooOOoo~

"You're getting a new partner today!" Death exclaims. It had only been two weeks. Two horrible weeks for Soul.

~ooOOoo~

"You will be receiving a weapon; don't scare this one off this time." Carl cackles.

"Shut the hell up ass hole." I glare at him. I look down at my new outfit: pink dress with purple leggings and gloves. The girly-est thing I could think of. I am starting over there. All over. New look, new outfit, new attitude.

"Touchy, eh?" Carl smirks and counts the seconds down.

"Oh, you have no idea." He pushes me through the mirror.

~ooOOoo~

This girl pops out of the mirror. A pink and purple blob, 'So uncool.' Soul thinks. Why couldn't they pick someone like Maka? Soul stares at the awkward girl. She looks up at Death. She smiles a dumb smile.

"Are you Alexandria Todd?" Death looks at her with something that looks like a curious look.

"Hehe! Yup that's me!" She says in a high pitch happy voice. Soul adverts his gaze to keep his nosebleed under control. This girl is blessed with boobs like Blair, maybe bigger Soul doesn't know, she is skinny and tall, her dress fits her in all the places, and she has the brightest green eyes.

~ooOOoo~

"Dear, you look and speak differently from when we met the first time." Death looks at me like I am crazy or something.

"I thought I should change if I'm changing homes." I smile fakely. This is how it's going to feel to be fake. It feels like death itself.

"Well, Alex…" Death starts.

"Please, call me Lexi." I say with my high voice.

"Um, Lexi then. This is your new partner Soul." Death motions to a white hair boy. A boy? I had to where this dress? He's going to have a nosebleed! He slowly looks to my face. His eyes, blood red, bore into me with soft hate. I look like his other partner. Maka was it? Yes, she had green eyes too. I watch him grin.

"I hope you have some skills and are not just a stupid airhead. That would be uncool." He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks the other way.

I make my voice serious and low, "I don't want to live with him. I want my own apartment. I don't want to take Maka's place."

I look to gauge Soul's reaction; it is not one I can read, "You can sleep in our guest room. You won't _ever_ replace Maka." He says with venom.

I spat, "I don't feel the _need_."

"New rule! You must be in the same living space as your partner!" Death shouts over the sparks between our eyes.

"WHAT?" We stare at Death then at each and back to Death.

"Why can't I have my own place?"

"Yeah! Why can't she have her own place?" I scowl at Soul. This is my conversation.

"Because if you are to be meister and weapon, you have to get along," Death rolls his eyes.

"It doesn't mean we have to live together!"

"Well, I'm making you." My jaw drops open as he shoos us out of the chamber.

"You might as well follow me, no matter how uncool this is." Soul shoves his hands in his pocket and walks down the twist and turning hallways of the school. I frown but follow the guy, at a distance though. I thought the acting would be easier than this. I thought Death wouldn't care if I change. And I certainly didn't think they would put me with someone like Soul. I didn't have to live with _him_. I was willing to live with _him _but it never happened. "I hope you like stairs," I look up to see that we are already at the apartment building and he's unlocking the door to get in. "We, Maka and I, live on the third floor."

"No elevator?" I ask dumbly. I internal sigh. By the end of this I will have another me.

_Already do! Why do you have to act so dumb? You could just be yourself and everything would be just peachy! _

You know how peachy was back home? Not so peachy, "Why would we have an elevator? We wouldn't be able to pay for it. We don't make all that much money." Soul glares at me as he lets me in first.

_OH! He's a gentlemen! Oh, la, la!_ I trudge up the stairs listening to Other Me rant about how amazing Soul is, "Will I get a key too?"

"Yeah," He grunts. I continue up the stairs for the remaining two flights of stairs without a word. Soul steps up to the door and looks for the right key, "I really home Blair isn't home."

"SOUL-KUN!" A naked purpled haired woman runs and Soul does a face plant into her boobs. She then proceeds to hug him and squish his face harder into her chest, "IS MAKA BACK?"

I blink a couple times then fall on my butt laughing and point. Soul flies back with a nosebleed making me laugh that much harder, "Oh! God! I love you already!" I point at the purple haired lady who now is in clothes looking at me with a small frown.

"Who is this?" She sticks a purple finger at me.

"I'm Soul's new partner. Who are you?" I look over to Soul, who is still having a nosebleed, and rolls my eyes.

"I am Blair! I'm Maka and Soul's cat!" She proceeds to turn into a purplish-black cat with glowing yellow eyes.

"Your hat is so cute!" I pet Blair and she begins to purr.

"Blair, I thought Maka told you to stop opening the door naked." Soul sits up and wipes the dirt off his pants.

She just sticks her tail high in the air and walks off, "She's so cute!"

Soul gives me a glare, "Welcome to your new home."

I twirl around in the new house like girls do in the movies. The walls are a nice soft yellow with cute white curtains around the windows. I look into the kitchen. They have stainless steel appliances and a beautiful island in the middle of it. The wall facing the living room is open and has a seating area with bar stools. The living room has a green couch and a T.V. The coffee table is littered with dirty bowls and glasses. I look down the hall and see the bedrooms. First door has Maka's name in beautiful calligraphy on it in a deep green. The next has SOUL scratched in it. The letters of SOUL are red and from their ends drip the red, making it to appear dripping blood. On the other side of the hall there is a door that says SOUL'S ROOM: DO NOT ENTER. 'Why does he have two rooms? Pig-head.' The next door is open. 'I guess this is mine.'

I step into a light blue room. I smile, "I like it." The bed is a nice size with a wonderful comforter covering it. Its black and red. I look over to the work desk, bare.

"Your suit case is at the door." Soul leans against the door frame. I turn to look at him.

"Could you get it for me?"

"No." He turns sharply and walks away. I huff. I guess he isn't that much of a gentlemen.

I walk out of the room and go to the door and see all, and I mean, all of my luggage made it. They freakin' kicked me out! "Oh, shit! Bari? Bari? Where are you!"

"Stop freaking out my God." The lazy raccoon walks around the luggage plops its butt next to me and stares at the mountain of luggage before it, "Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

I sigh and decide not to make a comment. Why I agreed to watch this enchanted raccoon, I have no idea, "Don't tell me, we have another pet?"

Soul turns his head from the T.V. to stare at Bari, "Well, I'm being paid to watch him." I smile.

"It's still uncool."

I sigh, "Are you going to help me?" I stick out my bottom lip but Bari just looks at me like I'm crazy. "Whatever."

I grab the first bag I see, bad idea since it was at the bottom of the pile, and the whole pile of stuff comes down on top of me.

~ooOOoo~

'Now, what?' Soul looks back at the pile of things to see that he doesn't see Lexi anymore. He shrugs and turns back to the T.V.

"Soul! Help, Blair! She can't find Lexi-Chan!" Blair screeches from the door way.

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"You're being…_uncool_." Blair smiles as she sees him shiver. "Lexi-Chan is a damsel in distress you…"

Soul rushes over and starts to take the bags, plants, and furniture off the poor girl.

"OH GOD! Thank you for saving me! I thought I was going to die! It's so dark in all her stuff. Like crazy da…" Soul shoos Bari away and continues to fish through her stuff.

Soul finds her blond hair a halo behind her and her arms pinned by her head. Her eyes are closed and you can see a goose egg forming on her forehead Blair pokes her cheek, "Is she dead?"

"No, she's just knocked out." Soul stares down at the blond. Death told him that he would find someone like Maka to be his partner but instead he got a girl that is her opposite.

"That's good because Blair got really scared. Blair likes her." Blair smiles and walks into the kitchen. "Can Blair make dinner?"

"No, I make dinner. You always make something…weird and uncool." Soul picks up Lexi. She instantly she grips his shirt.

"Don't go…" Soul stops dead in his tracks and looks down at her. "Don't be like that…"

"Like what?" Soul knows it's a bad idea to do this but he wants to know what's going on.

"You can't just leave me here! What if…DRAKE!" Lexi sits up in Soul's arms. "What are you doing?"

Soul stares wide eyed at the girl, "I…I was carrying you to the couch 'cause all your stuff fell on you and it knocked you out."

She purses her lips, "Oh, well, if you don't want…"

Soul interrupts her, "No, I'll carry you over there."

"Since when are you…I mean. Thank you." She smiles cutely.

Soul raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He places her on the couch with a blanket but takes the remote, "My house. My T.V."

"Whatever." She says in a typical blond voice. Soul doesn't see the frown on her face. The one that stays on there as they watch the news and sees the missing person. Lexi leaves quickly after that; Soul watches her go wondering what he said.

**What do you think? Need a Beta or not?**


	2. Can't Take It

**Hello! Once again. Um... I don't have much to say besides this chapter reveals alot of stuff. If any of you have suggestions on what should happen next feel free to tell me! I love putting ideas of readers in my stories!**

**Notes: Mysoulyoursoul thank you for being my first reviewer for this story! XD As you can tell i love your story The Letter and will be reading Moonstone tomorrow! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: So so not own Soul Eater! Just Alex, Drake, and Bari!**

Life is always harder alone.

Life is always easier with a special someone.

Life is always harder when you know he's gone.

Life is always easier in his arms.

"What am I doing? I'm going to start..." The guitar's sound stops and the only thing I can hear is my own sniffles. The tears fall onto my lap as I remember all the times _he_ and I would sit down. He would play guitar and I would sing whatever came to mind.

In all the time that _he_ has been gone I haven't made any good music but then somehow when I get here I can't stop making music and crying. _He_ always loved the guitar; hence, this being _his_ guitar.

One time when I stepped by Soul's other room I heard soft piano music playing. I wondered if Soul is playing or if it's the radio. Could Soul find harmony in music too? It makes me think about how I cry when I play; could he hear my music and my painfully tears?

"C'mon, we got school." Soul raps on my door with his knuckles. I look back at the black and mahogany red guitar and sigh. Why do I have to go to school? I rather be here making music or on a simple mission.

"I'll be out in a second, darling!" I squeak out.

"Whatever." He mumbles. I hear his feet shuffle away.

"You must really hate me." I whisper to myself and sigh once again. How are we supposed to be a meister and weapon if he hates my new personality? Then again, I hate my new personality too.

I slip on some black flats and stride out of the room. I smile at Blair's sleeping form on the top of the couch; I look around the corner for Soul and find him standing in the kitchen, "Usually, Maka would wake me up, but I knew you wouldn't know when to get up so I forced myself out of bed only to find you're already up." He tells me grumpily when I enter the room.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." I mumble pathetically. I have no idea how I am going to be able to keep this up, it's already killing me.

"Naw, I ain't pissed." He frowns at me, "I'm just peeved that I got up when I didn't need to."

"C'mon, let's get going. We'll be late." I start to walk out when he grabs my hand. I feel the warmth of his hands shoot through my skin and to my bones. How long has it been since I have felt someone else's heat on my skin?

_Too LONG! _I hear my other me scream but, ignore the urge to fall into his chest and cry.

"Breakfast, first. At least grab some toast." He lets go of my wrist. He looks down and away from me. He walks over to the toaster and pops some bread in. I sigh at how pathetic he looks.

"Just because I seem like I'm a ditz doesn't mean I can't whip something up quickly. I'm actually pretty used to it." I give him a sincere smile. I walk over to the fridge and gasp, "I can see why you suggested toast." I stare at moldy veggies and raisins that are still on the vine. The rotten egg smell is really what hits home and I nearly puke. Dear God, does he just live on take out and left over take out?

Soul just shrugs, "I've been with Ma...ka…" He says her name as if he's being stabbed. When he first said her name it was like it was the usual thing but, now I think he thought of her in the hospital…

I wonder what it would feel like if _he _was actually in the hospital, that I was in Soul's place. I wonder how I would feel; would I feel as holey as I do now?

"While you're visiting her; I'll get food." I say plainly, I would want this if I was where he is. I grab a single piece of toast. "Bari, be good or I am kicking your butt when I get home."

The raccoon jumps up on one of the bar stools and tilts his furry head, "Wow, it has been awhile since you've said butt. I'm not totally sure if I'm liking this new attitude."

I raise my lip in a sneer, "I've always been the way I am now." I lie in a beautiful blonde voice before turning towards the front door, "Are you coming Soul-kun?" He stares at the Bari and I. He mostly looks at Bari with a slight frown.

When Soul finally looks at me, I see a lot of emotions in his eyes. Some confusion, some appreciation, and some annoyance, "Just call me Soul." He grumbles and follows me out the door. What did I do wrong? I thought guys liked the 'kun' suffix…

He passes me on the stairs. And I nearly lose him when he bolts out the bottom door. I lengthen my strides to catch up; I follow him down the cobblestone street. I'm glad that I wore my flats today because if I had picked those stilettos I would be tripping everywhere.

_EW! You have a fucking PINK sweatshirt on! What is wrong with you?_

I sigh as my old voice rings in my head. I need to wear this to fit my image. The skinny jeans are a part of my old life but, I have to keep some things to keep me grounded. Or I just might lose myself…

As we round the corner to the school I stare up at the candles and skulls. I find many of the students staring at Soul and I as we walk side by side, "Don't do anything to make them think you're uncool because that will make me uncool."

"Dear, heaven above. You are just beautiful." Some weird lanky kid, with two weapons behind him, walks up to Soul and I.

"AWE! Thank you!" I clap my hands together and smile hugely.

_Is this guy a playa or something. Geez, two weapons?_

"You are so symmetrical! Even your breasts!" He stretches his arms out with his hands in grabbing mode.

_WHOA! WHOA! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BOOBS WITH YOUR GRIMY HANDS!_

I feel the rage build and churn in my stomach, "Who is this guy?" I turn sideways, just in time, because the lanky kid's hand grabs my arm, and ask Soul.

"That's Death the Kid with his weapons Liz and Patty." He motions to the tall lanky kid. Then a tall girl with a cowboy hat and then a shorter girl with just as short hair. They look so familiar, where have I seen them before?

"If you're so into everything being perfect and stuff, why do you like have white stripes on one side and not the other?" I look at him confused.

"Don't remind me! I am so hideous!" He falls to his knees. The tall one smacks her head. The short bends down and consoles Kid. I probably should tell him that he could dye them and be done with it.

"He's very sensitive able that." The tall one sticks her hand out towards me, "I'm Liz Thompson and this here is my sister Patty."

I blink a couple of times, "The…Thompson sisters…" It comes out as a loud whisper.

When I was back in Miami I even heard of them and they lived in Brooklyn! They were amazing! They could rob so many people in a night; it is just plain awesome! Since my mother was a horrible idol and my dad wasn't around they just became what my parents couldn't.

"You've heard of us?" Liz raises her eyebrow. Patty looks up from Kid and tilts her head at me.

I let a blush of embarrassment take control of me cheeks. I look down, "Yeah, when I was little…you guys were like…my role models…"

Everyone stops talking and moving for a moment. I feel Soul look at me as if I were crazy. I look up at the sisters. Liz looks at me as if I'm crazy and Patty looks…just happy, "You were a delinquent when you were younger?"

I look down at Kid, "Well, my dad left my mom 'cause she kept cheating on him and everything. I couldn't really handle her antics. She would always treat me like a little kid. I couldn't forgive what she did to dad so I just left. The only way to make money in Miami was either be a stripper, prostitute, or steal. Well, there was make drugs but, I didn't want to do that. So I had to do what I could to get some money."

I rub my left arm with my right as everyone's gaze intensifies, "Whoa, your life sucked!" Patty shouts breaking the awkward silence.

I laugh out loud, "I guess it did but, I am so much better now!" I let my dumb voice out once again, "C'mon let's get to class!"

~ooOOoo~

"So, you are our new student?" A man with a screw atop his head smiles broadly, and creepily, at me.

"YUP! That's me!" I grin and swing back and forth.

_Alex, you look so STUPID!_

"Hm, take your seat near Soul." He gives me a raised eyebrow as I skip towards the seat next to Soul. Skipping? Since when do I skip anywhere…oh dear God.

"Hey, pst," A boy with blue spiking hair whispers form behind me; I turn around, "You want to know something?"

"Sure, why not?" I ask dumbly. Soul rolls his eyes at the blue haired boy.

"I'M A GOD! YOU MUST PRAISE MY EPICNESS!" He screams. I nearly fall out of my seat in surprise.

"Black Star! Please calm down!" A girl with long black hair smiles sympathetically at me. She has it tied in a high pony tail and her eyes are a pretty indigo eyes.

"You should have seen her face! She was so astonished by my god-ness!" Black Star laughs and points at me.

"That is so mean!" I pout. I grind my teeth to resists the urge to take a hold of his head and rip it off his stupid shoulders!

"Black Star, shut up." Sensei glares at the boy.

I smile. He so deserved that! Geez, he doesn't have to take advantage of my jumpiness! But I doubt he knew of it… Ugh, I hate this…

_Soul's checking you out!_

I only scowl down at my paper. When I hear the chalk hit the black board I begin to write notes feverously.

* * *

Soul stares at the girl beside him. At this exact moment she looks like Maka in the worst way. Her hair falls over her shoulders to shield her paper from wondering eyes (like his), her hand is moving so quickly across the page its one blurred hand, and she looks up and down with her tongue sticking a little out.

Soul looks down at his paper, 'I probably should be taking notes…Maka would be pissed if I fail out…'

"So, what your saying is that witches create nothing but, evil like the madness?" Lexi's voice filters into Soul's thoughts. He turns to see her glare at Stein.

'What is her problem? Why does she even care about witches?' Soul stares at the mysterious girl besides him, 'Does she think that some witches are good? She is being so uncool!'

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Stein states with his mouth in a thin line. Lexi nods and continues on with her notes as if nothing had happened.

Soul takes notice of his doodle filled paper once more, 'Maybe, I could ask her for her notes later? Then again, she doesn't seem like the type to take good notes. There is something odd about this girl.' Soul looks at the blonde once more.

Lexi lifts her head from notes and turns to look at the staring Soul, "Yes."

Soul's eyebrows knit together, "I didn't ask anything."

Lexi purses her lips looking like she's trying not to smile, "Well, that doodle, of whom I assume is Maka, means that you aren't going to take notes. So, I am, also, assuming that you would like to copy mine." She sighs when Soul looks at her as if she has just jumped off the deep end, "My other weapon used to do that all the time. That's how I know."

Soul lets a small grin touch his lips, "Thanks that would be cool." Soul lifts up his pencil, 'Maybe she isn't half bad…'

"Just finish the drawing." She half laughs as she closes her eyes, she shows off her whole mouth in a wide grin. Just like Maka would do when Soul would say something nice or tell a joke.

Soul looks down at the crude sketch. Maka is sitting on the back of a bench. He has the bench perfect but, Soul's scared about drawing Maka. What if he gets it wrong? What if he nose is crooked? Soul shakes his doubtful thoughts away, 'Stop being uncool.' He tells himself and drowns himself in the drawing once again.

~ooOOoo~

The bell screeches signaling lunch has arrived! Soul takes one last look at his sketch and then carefully slides it into his book for safe keeping. He needs to make sure it's perfect so he can show Maka…when she wakes up.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Stein looks at the blonde.

'Why is he calling her Alex? Death didn't even continue to call her that after she corrected him.' Soul looks curiously at their teacher.

She grows tense at her name. I stop at the door watching her pick up her notebook and shove it in her pack, "Sorry, Soul but, this conversation needs to between her and I."

Soul nods his head, "I'll save you a seat at the lunch table."

She looks down at her feet, "That would be cool." She does not dare look Soul in the eyes. Soul wonders why as he travels the halls. He stops at the corner that he has to turn off to make it to the lunch room.

'Maybe, I should wait nearby? She defiantly does not know her way around.' Soul remembers her mentioning it when they walked out of school yesterday and turns on his heel and begins to almost sprint back to the classroom scared she might already be lost.

"Do you think lying is the best option?" Stein's voice filters down the hall. Soul stops ead in his tracks hoping his shoes don't make a tall tell squeak.

Soul hears an uncharacteristic sigh from Lexi, "Being myself got me nowhere back home. I don't see why I gotta act the same everywhere."

Soul frowns, 'She doesn't usually talk like that. Unless, she just woke up or thinks that I can't hear her talking to that creepy raccoon.'

"You're never going to be able to work with Soul correctly if you continue this. Death picked you specifically for your _old_ personality."

"I know. I got that but, I just don't want a repeat of what happened less than three months ago." She laughs bitterly, "I think I can handle only one run away weapon."

'Her weapon ran away? What? Why would a weapon ever do that?' Soul stares at his hands. Is that who Drake is? Was that her other weapon? He knows weapons are supposed to protected their meisters at all times so, why did he run away?

"From what I read I doubt he ran away from you. You too had a remarkable connection." Stein cranks his screw.

"HA! Please, you really think I haven't heard that before? Old man, he ran away, plain and fucking simple. You may think you're stupid soul knowledge knows all but, shit, it doesn't. Don't ever tell me he didn't run away." Soul hears some loud footsteps and backs up a little bit so he'll look like he was just walking back and didn't hear anything important.

"Who's the witch? Your mother or your father?" As Stein says the words everything goes quiet. Soul holds his breath. He desperately wishes he could see Lexi's face, 'Is she scared or angry about the mention of her mom? And what the hell is Stein talking about? One of her parents is a witch?'

"My mom." Lexi pushes the door open and nearly runs into Soul.

"What about your mom?" Soul raises an eyebrow at her.

When Lexi had come out of the classroom her face was stone and unhappy but, when she looks back up at Soul she has a smile on, "Oh, Stein was just asking about my family."

"Ah. I bet they are even more uncool than you are." Soul shoves his hands in his pockets and leads the way. His masks his concern for the girl by scowling at the walls and floor.

"I thought you heard about them this morning." She clasps her hand around her forearm shying away from the seemingly angered boy.

"Eh, I wasn't paying that much attention. Could you tell me again?" Soul had been thinking about Maka when she started talking about her family. He had figured it wouldn't come around for a while but, damn he was wrong.

"My mom cheated on my dad. My dad left." She looks at Soul with a bored expression like she's told so many people before. Soul wouldn't disagree with her if she said she had told a million people already just because of her tone of voice.

"Right! That's why you talked about the sisters before that." Soul taps his chin finally putting two and two together.

"Duh!" Her blonde voice returns. Soul watches the girl next to him wishing he could see the real Lexi…no the real Alex.

He pushes open the door and lets her in. He doesn't talk that much because he is going through what he learned in school today:

First, Alex's mother cheated on her dad and he, assumes, they got divorced much like Maka parents did.

Second, she works really hard, almost more than Maka, at school.

Third, she can cuss like a sailor.

Fourth, she is defiantly not as girly as Soul thought she was.

Lastly, she's part witch.

What if her mom's Medussa? Could he handle another encounter with her?

**WHOA! I SO DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! Okay, i did but i bet my pants you didn't! XP**


	3. A Kishin's Egg

**HEY! Its been six days already? Wow. Hm, i am dreadfully sorry about that! But other stories are there sooo! Anyway! I got this up. The action part sucks. I hate it. I have no idea why it sucks so much... all my other story action parts are pretty sweet but, no not this one... *sigh* oh well.**

**NOTES: Mysoulyoursoul; Haha you must really love this story! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Like cookies... kindda... ANYWAY, thank you for the wonderful review it is just amazing! And crazychick1313; i have to dig the name. One being crazy is sweet and chicks are amazingly cute (if there not ruining my stuff). Oh, and 13 is the best number on the planet hands down!**

**Um...OH! this is all in Alex/Lexi POV next chapter will all be in Soul's (this is because i didn't notice i didnt have Soul POV till the end and i was editing... :/)**

**Other than that! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my...own OCs~!**

Later in the Afternoon

I sigh and look down at my grocery list, "Geez, he must have lived off of take out!"

When school was over we walked home, for the most part, in silence. I wanted to ask Soul so many questions about himself but, I knew he wouldn't want to answer them. He doesn't seem like the type to have people know him. Or that he totally hates me. Either one would be a great reason.

"Aren't you going to ask me a whole hellva lot of questions?" He grumbled next to me.

I fidgeted with my PINK hood, "Well, I don't know… It's not like we're going to be partners for forever." I know it probably was not the best thing to say but, it slipped out. God, I'm supposed to be different now!

"Well, we're going to partners long enough. So, it's either my questions or yours." He had seemed to be implying that he was going to ask me questions and make me answer them even if I didn't want to.

"How about…you tell me about your family?" A cute smile erased all forms of unhappiness on my face. Sometimes Soul can be really intimating. This is one of those times.

Soul's eyebrows furrowed as he thought, "I have a mom, a dad, and an older brother."

I frowned, "You're not going to tell me anymore?"

"There isn't much more to tell." He retorted. Aren't you a stubborn one?

I sighed, "Oh, well." I muttered pathetically. I stared at my shoes as we came nearer and nearer to Soul and Maka's apartment.

"My parents didn't want me to be a weapon. They wanted me to be like my brother and become a famous musician." He broke the silence. I gazed at him in astonishment.

I could have guessed that. Soul is the type to want to disobey his parents. Yet, not the type to pick being a weapon over a musician.

"Where are you from?" I asked him. For some reason this guy picks at my curiosity like a thief at a prison lock.

He stopped. I had to turn back and tilt my head. He looked up at me with surprise, "Aren't you going to ask about what instrument I play? Or who my older brother is? What he plays?"

I shrugged, "No, I just want to know about you. Yes, that may include hobbies and…" I shook my head. 'He's getting me out of character.'

"I'm from Canada. New Brunswick." (**A/N Now who doesn't like Canada?)**

"And you moved all the way here to Japan? Geez, that's crazy!" I looked at him as if he was crazy too but, then again I did come from Miami.

He shrugged, "I didn't want to live in the small town setting. That's just uncool."

I had let out a laugh, "You think everything is uncool, Soul. There has not been one thing that you have said that is cool."

He opened the bottom door and let me in first, "I think lots of things are cool. You just don't talk about any of them."

I let out a huff, "Well then!" I trudged up the stairs ignoring him. He didn't have to point that out! No, no, I talk about cool stuff a lot…he just doesn't notice…

"Tell me about your family." On the second floor he broke our second silence once again.

"Mom, dad, and a couple of siblings," I said flatly.

"How many?" He asked without skipping a beat.

"Four others. All younger than I am. All of them with different dads but, we still look the same though." I frowned at the thought.

"Why do you guys all look alike?" He raised an eyebrow.

I giggled, "I would expect you to ask even less questions than I did!"

"Well, I guess you were wrong because I am going to interrogate you like a fucking police officer!" He pulled out a random flashlight and shined it right in my eyes.

I tried to push away his hands and the light, "AH! You're blinding me!"

We laughed as he opened the door, thanking Blair for not being home under his breath. We stumbled over to the couch and plopped down and continued the 'interrogation' for another hour until Soul said that he should go and visit Maka.

As soon as he shut the door I slammed my head against the wall a couple of times. "OUT OF CHARACTER!" I growled/shouted at myself.

"Yes, you were and it was beautiful! If that girlie dies you can have him all to yourself." Bari waltzed in being completely blunt and rude as always.

"I can see why Ma changed you. You are a total dick head." I growled at him.

And with that, I shoved him in a bag and brought him along with me to the store (I made Bari make a list of things we needed because he loves doing that).

"I'm sorry, Alex, but, I need these things to help you cook. Now stop complaining!"

"Bari, I don't even think I have enough money for half of these things." I lower my voice to a whisper, "I can't conjure up money anymore." He wants things I haven't even heard of!

"I know that! Thank goodness Stein hasn't caught on yet!" Bari whispers from my pet carrying bag (I bought it _after_ I considered becoming someone else).

"I wouldn't count him out just yet." I murmur and pick out some off brand spaghetti sauce and I place in it in the cart (against Bari's protests of course). When I look up I meet the yellow eyes of Death the Kid.

"Your cart! It is as symmetrical as you!" He gasps. I give the boy a raised eyebrow. What the hell is he going on about again…? Right…being able to be cut down the middle and look the same…math stuff…

"Kid, leave Lexi alone." Liz comes around the aisle and puts her hand on her hip. Patty places her hands on her shoulders and looks over them at Kid and I's scene

"But Liz! This girl is perfection in every way!" Kid gives me these weird goggle-y eyes. Is he in love with me or something, because I would really hope he's not? I don't want school to get any more awkward.

"Um… That's very nice but, I don't feel the same way about you." I tell him lamely. You would think that I would be better with…um…compliments (if that is what he is saying).

"Smooth as butter, my friend." Bari hits the side of my leg with him paw through the bag.

Patty crouches down to poke my bag. Bari lets out a raccoon giggle, "Is someone in there?"

"Oh! No, no! My pet raccoon is in there!" I state as dumbly. I sigh inwardly, why, oh, why did I pick this personality.

"You have a pet raccoon?" Liz looks at me skeptical. To oust all suspicions I open my bag and Bari jumps out onto my shoulder. He climbs around then lays himself out to look like a scarf. He adds the effect of sticking his tongue out and looking 'dead'.

"HE IS SO CUTE!" Patty exclaims clapping her hands together.

"He's hideous." Kid scoffs.

Bari growls at the prince, "How am I hideous, hm? You don't look to pretty yourself." Bari motions with his head up and down.

"You only have one eye circle on your left eye and you only have one paw that is black, the right back to be exact. Oh, and you have a piece of your right ear missing." Kid rattles off as we continue down the aisle looking for more food.

"How in the world and heaven above does that make me ugly?" Bari asks the boy completely flabbergasted.

"You are completely unsymmetrical! Unlike your owner." He grows a giant grin that verges on creepy until an ear pierce scream echoes across the store. We all look around until we find the source of the sound. A dying woman.

"What the-" Before Kid can say anything else something blasts him in the head and he hits the floor in a heap. All of us look around to see what hit him but, its gone…

A man with a bloodied knife steps over a woman's body with a grin wider than any creepy grin Kid has made at my 'perfection'. The woman's soul glows a cobalt blue and I feel twinge to devour that soul, "LEXI!" I feel a hard smack on my head.

"What, what?" Ugh, what am I thinking? I am a meister God damn it!

"You have to use Patty and I!" With a flash of light I have two guns in my hands. I look down at them distracting myself from the soul.

Not a moment later does the man look up at us, "Blood. Do you know what _blood_ taste like? Blood tastes amazing." He lets out a cackle. He reaches down to grab the soul but, before he can get anywhere near my… the soul I shoot his hand clean off. Take that bastard.

"I have to admit having you guys as weapons are pretty sweet!" I exclaim flipping them around like they do in western movies.

"Are you okay?" I feel Liz grow weary of my out of character comment.

"Sorry, just one of those 'I've always wanted to do this' moments." I stare at the nearly kishin with disdain. He flips his knife around in his right hand, showing off like many guys do. Especially not after murdering an innocent woman. He then proceeds to charge straight at me blindly. I jump onto the top of the aisle, easily I might add, and assess the damage.

Near the door is a bloody mess of the dead woman. At least four or five traumatized patrons near the cash registers that are still staring at the soul in shock. The murderer is staring up at me from below, "Can I have you blood? Your _blood_ would taste so good. Better than any blood I have ever tasted." He lets out a roar and hops up onto the aisle opposite me. I have not seen anyone so obsessed with blood before and its realy starting to freak me out.

"Don't even think for a moment you're getting my soul." I growl back at him. For one, I cannot let anyone see my soul for various reasons. For two, I really would rather not die today or any other day for that matter.

"Kick his ass! C'mon! Kick! His! Ass!" Bari chants from the ground below. Upon hearing this, the man looks down at the defenseless Bari and grins. I look back and forth between the two.

"Oh, no you don't! You ain't getting his soul tonight!" I launch myself off of the aisle and straight at the Blade Man as he jumps off of his aisle towards the frightened raccoon. I shove him and thankfully knock him down in the process, away from Bari. I place a flat on his chest and look him in the eyes. In his dead eyes, "You will not take my love ones away from me!" I pull on both triggers at the same time leaving two bullet holes in his head. His tainted soul rises up from his body. Dear God does it look amazing too.

The twins switch back and look at me. Patty reaches for the soul but, Liz turns and looks at me, "Who gets the… Oh, you don't care do you?"

I laugh and scratch the back of my head, "No, I don't but, I think you should do what Kid would want."

Liz nods her head and takes the soul in her hand. I watch her open her mouth and shove the fat, red, soul into her waiting mouth. That could have been mine…

A chuckle breaks my thoughts, thankfully. A chuckle I know. I turn around. I see bright green eyes. I see the deep blood red hair. Lastly, I see that heart wrenching smirk.

"Miss me?" His husky voice feels my ears. As those simple words bounce around and torture me, my knees buckle and the floor slams against my temple, hard. I black out but, not without hearing that same chuckle among the gasps of everyone else.

**Whoa! Who could the random stranger be? And geez, Alex your such a softie! XP**


	4. The Soul's Song

**Apparently it has been three days since i updated this... Hm, oh well. This got stuck in my head and i had to get it out! I also wanted to tell you that i am getting a beta reader for this story! WHOO! *does happy dance* So now the story will be even better!**

**Notes: FreeHugz767; I did not think of that until you told me. But if he WAS related to MAKA is would totally not be by brother! Psh, crazy. D**

**That's about...WAIT! No, no... Ah, i'll tell you. There is some cussing as you can totally see right now. And some fluff. Yes, i said it. Fluff. Soul and Alex fluff. Mmm, so not thats about it~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. I own Alex, Drake, and Bari.**

Soul stares down at his new partner, 'HOW THE FUCK COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?'

She's been out since five o'clock and it's nearing ten. They said she just passed out and hit the tile. They said he shouldn't worry but, he can't help it. He should have been there with her! He should have been used as her weapon not Liz and Patty!

"Ugh, damn hang over. Dude, Drake is going to be so fucking pissed." She murmurs while putting her forearm over her eyes.

Soul gapes at his partner before he jumps up, in a total out of character way, and pulls the girl into a hug, "I was so scared! Don't ever do that again!" He rants. Soul knows what his doing is totally uncool but, right now his other partner is okay. Alex is okay.

"Drake…Wait, who are… SOUL?" Alex places he hands on Soul's chest and pushes him away, "Are you on drugs?" She glares at him with glistening green eyes. She grabs her head and begins to shake it.

"Alex, I am so sorry I wasn't there! I should have been with you! I should have been able to save you…" Soul trails off and looks at the distressed girl.

"Since when do _you_ call _me_ Alex?" She stares at her feet with no expression.

Soul notices his mistake, "I…I didn't mean to…" He stutters out. He's becoming very angry with himself! How can he let a girl like her get him so out of character? She's making him a soft little pansy!

"Please, don't do it again." She smiles up at him. All sadness gone from her features replaced by the fake happiness she insists on letting everyone see.

"I won't." He falls back into his chair. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My head just hurts." She leans slowly back onto the pillow. She turns her head to look over at Soul, "May I ask why you care about me all of a sudden?"

"It would be uncool if I lost two partners." Soul states. It was half of what he was feeling. The other feeling was something he could not explain. It was like his job that he had to protect her from all the evil.

"I'm glad we both feel the same way about each other." Soul couldn't tell if Alex was being sarcastic or legitimately meaning what she said.

"Oh. You're awake." Stein walks in the room.

Soul feels the room become tense. He takes his gaze off of Stein and looks over to Alex. She looks like she's trying to hold something back, "Hi ya, Stein-sensei!"

Soul wants to let out a sigh. He wishes that she would act like she does around that creepy raccoon, "I guess that you're feeling better now?"

The fake smile broadens, "Yup! Do you know when I'll be able to go back to Soul and Maka's apartment?"

"No." Stein cranks on his screw and watches the girl.

Alex looks down in over dramatic sadness, "Oh. Well, do you think you could ask the doctor?"

"No."

"Oh." Soul raises an eyebrow at Stein. What is the crazy old coot doing?

Alex pulls her knees to her chest and puts her head between them, "So, are you going to tell us what really happened?"

Soul is taken aback by the question and it wasn't even directed at him, "I fainted because I over-exerted myself." Alex mumbles it from her knees.

"That's not what I think happened. And the doctors don't think it happened either."

"Stein, what are you talking about? It was her first fight with a kishin for a while! How do you know that she didn't over-exert herself?"

"There is no way for Alex-"

"Lexi." Alex throws in. She looks up from her knees and puts on a defiant scowl on.

Stein continues as if she had said nothing, "Could have ever over-exerted herself."

"So, what are you trying to get at?" Alex asks in a sickly sweet voice.

'There's something more going on. But what? Could it have to do with Alex's mom? Or her runaway weapon?' Soul watches the scene play out. 'I wish Maka was here. She would understand this better than I can. I don't understand any of this!'

"That you lied to everyone." Stein voice becomes menacing.

"Why would I lie about what happened? The doctors are only trying to help me." Alex says innocently. Soul also notices the she's gripping her legs harder now.

"Are you sure you didn't lie? Because that is a nasty head wound. You should really tell us what happened." Stein pushes.

Alex bites the side of her cheek, "I already told you. I over-exerted myself and fainted."

Stein grinds his teeth. His scowl becomes deeper. Then suddenly he breaks down and not in the emotional way, but in the way where he's letting the truth out to hurt Alex, "You're heart stopped for a moment didn't it? You want to know why? Because you saw Drake again. You saw your old partner and died because you were in so much shock. You're so weak that you died when-"

Soul nearly jumps out of his seat when Alex lets out a scream, "STOP IT! PLEASE! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!" Soul looks between the two. Alex is holding tears back and it seems Stein is only getting started.

"Then why don't you stop lying!"

"NO! I WON'T!" Alex shakes her head digging her nails into her legs. Tears threaten to fall. Soul feels his heart reach out for the girl. For some reason he understands her pain. For the longest time he had lied to his parents about going to Japan. He told them that he had been accepted into a prodigious school there. For a while it didn't make him feel bad but, when the day he would leave came around, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He told his whole family that he was going to be a weapon and that he was sorry for lying. He felt terrible watching his mother's face turn from happiness to pure sadness and his father's turning to fury. Wes seemed completely calm about the whole thing and his expression hadn't changed.

"You're so weak! You have to lie to everyone to make you feel a little bit better! You are pathetic!" Stein roars. Soul wonders when the doctors haven't come in yet to make Stein leave. Then Soul thinks, 'What doctor would want to get anywhere near an angry Stein?'

"NO! NO, I'M NOT! I'M NOT WEAK!"

Soul remembers the first time when he heard Maka's Soul Song **(A/N Soul hears soul wavelengths so, I thought I would give it a name :D)**. She had been way pissed off at her dad for getting her yet another worthless present, a thong this time, for her birthday. Maka was furious. She had torn through the house ranting about how terrible her papa was and wishing that he would grow up already. Soul had sat on the couch and listened to the whole thing with fleeting interest until, he heard faint music.

Soul heard loud drums and trumpets. Banging and shouting out angrily but, there was a small sound of a flute. It was small but, still there. It sounded so painful like the flute was dying. That was when Soul figured it out. That Maka was furious at her papa for not getting her a decent present but, sad that he never put thought into it.

Upon figure this out, Soul went over to Maka and told her to return it to the store and go out and buy herself a real present. Maka looked up at Soul as if he was crazy for a moment then told him it was a great idea. As Maka was leaving Soul heard the sound of a piccolo and a flute playing a happy and upbeat tune, which was much better than the dying flute, drums, and trumpets he had heard earlier.

Now, Soul is hearing a horrible clash of noise and an instrument. He can hear nails on a chalk board and a piano playing. What hurts him the most is not the nails but, the tune the piano is playing. He's heard it before. He's heard something like that in his own soul before he met Maka. It is a deep pounding noise with slow higher keys playing. At moments the song is scary and others its sound is something beyond sorrow and agony.

"You are so pathetic that you won't even look at-" Before Stein can say another word Soul quickly pulls out all the tubes that are sticking to Alex's arms. He swiftly pulls her into his arms and races out of the room. "Soul! What are you doing?"

"Put me down!" Alex yells at him trying to pull away and set her feet down.

"Do you want to go back to him? I can put you down." Soul stops abruptly and looks down at the girl.

What he sees is heart wrenching. Her green eyes are swollen red with tears still falling. Her dirty blonde hair is a complete mess. Her lips are still trembling even though she's biting hard on them, "No, please, Soul don't. Please."

Soul only nods at the whimpering girl. He makes his way through the hallways to the elevators. He sighs when he sees them, 'Almost home.'

Then he sees Spirit, "SOUL-KUN!"

Alex jumps a little in his arms at the loud shout from the weird weapon, "Spirit."

"MAKA! Oh, my goodness you're awake! Oh, it has been too long since I've heard your beautiful voice!" Spirit reaches out to touch Alex. When Alex turns around, to probably tell him off, her eyes widen and she grips my neck.

"SOUL! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She screams right in his ear making him and Spirit flinch.

"Spirit, I need a favor." Soul looks at the red head with all the seriousness he can muster.

In a rare moment of seriousness Spirit looks at Soul, "What is it?"

"Keep Stein busy. He's been messing with Al…I mean Lexi here and I'm trying to get her home right now." The elevator bings and Soul steps on to it with Alex in his arms.

"I can do that." Spirit waves to the pair as the elevator's doors close.

"Who was that?" Alex shout-whispers at Soul.

"That was Maka's papa." Soul shifts Alex around and in turn she grips his neck once again.

She buries her head into the crook of his neck and whispers, "Does he have green eyes?"

"No, he has blue." Soul lets out a sigh, "Now, I' going to put you-"

"What? NO! Please! Soul-"

"Stop." He lets out his commanding voice. He bites his lip hating how he sounds like he's scolding a dog, "I don't think you want the whole city to see your butt."

She blinks a couple of times then looks over her right side and sees that Soul has his arm around her legs and not around her legs _and_ her hospital gown, "Oh, I…I didn't know."

Soul chuckles, "Don't worry about it." The elevator bings and they arrive at the ground floor. He steps out into the deserted lobby. He bends down to let Alex put her feet down.

"Geez, its cold." She frowns at the ground. Soul laughs and picks her up quickly making her squeak, "Hey! That's not nice!"

"I am not being your knight in shining armor so; I don't have to be nice!" He smiles as he walks out of the hospital in the streets of Death City.

"Well, then what are you?" She folds her arms across her chest.

"I'm your weapon." He watches her smile and lean her head onto his shoulder.

As she closes her eyes she whispers one thing to Soul, "Thank you."

Soul continues to carry Alex through the city ignoring all the weird looks he gets from the males and the 'AWE! Isn't that just adorable' looks from the females. He hates how she got really heavy half way home making him want to stop and just sleep but, he doesn't and continues on to the apartment.

He remembers when he carried Maka after the attack on Death City. He carried her all the way to the hospital and stayed with her all night. He was so scared that he hadn't broken her fall right and she was going to die. She didn't though. Maka was ready for missions a week later.

Soul opens the bottom door of the apartment building and steps inside, "Okay, I have four flipping sets of stairs and then I can go to sleep for forever."

Soul sighs and begins the journey up the stairs.

By the time Soul makes it up the four flights he feels like he's going to die if he has to walk anymore. Before he opens the unlocked door he looks down at his partner; he sees her sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her lips. For another moment he listens to her Soul Song. He hears a piano playing something along the lines of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, 'So, she has a piano song too.'

Before Soul can push the door open quietly Blair flings open the door, nude as any person could be, "SOUL-K… Why are you carrying Lexi-Chan?"

Soul closes his eyes and prays to everyone he knows that he doesn't fly back and has a bloody nose, "Blair, please just put some clothes on." He growls. He hears Blair move out of the way. He walks into the house with his eyes open to make sure he doesn't trip over that talking raccoon.

"So, you stole her from the hospital? Wow, you do love her." Bari drawls from the couch.

"Shut it, vermin."

"Ouch, that so did not hurt." Soul rolls his eyes at the thing. He walks into his room trying desperately not to trip on some of the clothes he hasn't picked up yet. He stumbles to his bed without dropping Alex. He removes the covers and sets her down. He pulls the covers up and smiles down at the sleeping girl.

"I never knew you had so much pain inside of you. I really hope that I can help you in some way before you have to leave." Soul knows that he has to keep an optimistic view about Maka's condition. He will never give up on her no matter what they say.

Soul pulls up a chair and lays his head on his arms and closes his eyes.

~ooOOoo~

When Soul wakes up he feels moved. Out of place even. He pulls off the covers and puts his feet on the floor. He looks around his room, now clean, with some curiosity, 'How did I get in my bed? And wasn't my room dirty before I went to bed? Whoa! Where's Alex?' Soul stands up and rushes to the door scared out of his mind that Stein had taken her back to the hospital.

"We're in here Soul!" Alex smiles from a bar stool. "Blair's making breakfast!"

Soul hears the cheery high notes of her soul, "Blair's doing what?" Soul asks cautiously.

"Bari-kun is helping Blair!" Blair steps from behind the pillar and into the open space of the bar holding on to a spatula. Soul looks from Blair to Alex. She is dressed up in a tank top and one of his plaid pajama pants. Soul takes a seat next to Alex.

Soul raises an eyebrow at the girl, "Why are you wearing my pants?"

She looks down at her pants then back up at Soul with an amused expression, "They were in my room."

The pair looks over to their purple haired house mate, "Blair."

She looks up from the pan and smiles, "What did Blair do?"

"BLAIR! Pay attention!" Bari screams from the other side of the counter top. Blair looks back down at pan once again.

Soul and Alex smile, "I'll give it back to you later."

Soul chuckles, "They were too small for me anyway so, you can have 'em."

"Wow, sharing cloth-"

"Shut it, Bari." Alex growls.

"Fine, fine. You're only denying the truth!" He sings.

"What is his problem?" Soul throws his hands up.

"Just ignore him. He's a dick all the time." Alex states plainly as if it was yesterday's news.

Bari makes a snorting noise but, says nothing.

"So, why do you have him anyway?"

"My Ma's paying me to watch him since, she got tired of him. And my Ma pays good." Blair thrust a plate of steaming pancakes into Alex's waiting hand. She picks up her fork and cuts it into a bite size piece.

The first night Alex was here Soul let Blair cook to show that no matter what the circumstances, Blair was never allowed to cook. Let's say that Alex got the message.

Alex stabs the piece with her fork and lifts it off the plate. The whole apartment goes silent as Alex brings the slice up to her mouth. She quickly bites the piece and starts to chew waiting for the horrible flavor to attack. Soul is astonished when Alex opens her eyes wide and swallows, "Its…amazing!"

"No way!" Soul grab a fork and grabs a whole chunk of it and shoves the whole mass into his mouth. "Oh, dear God, This is so cool!"

Soul goes in for another piece, "Back off weapon boy! This is mine!"

Soul sits back and folds his arms, "Some caring meister you are." Alex rolls her eyes and laughs at the jealous guy. Soul listens in to her Soul Song one more time and hears a piano playing with a sad twang of a lone guitar. Soul smiles knowing that that piano is playing louder than the guitar, showing that she might be happy for the first time in a long time.

**Ah, its so cute! Oh, and the reason why Alex was scared of Spirit was not because he looks like Drake, so why was she scared?**


	5. One Small Trait

***Looks out window* I know i haven't updated in forever (could you count ah... 60 to 47 is... 13 days? WHoa! Almost two weeks!) I AM SO SORRY! *hangs head* I promise it wont happen again (Whoa, sounds like i'm in school...) Any way. I got a betta for this story so they'll be editing they first couple of chapters and stuff so look for that! : D**

**Notes: I really wanna thank FreeHugz767 for being the only reviewer this...time! I really thought about that but, i decided against it because well there will be something else! ;P**

**and i know YOU ALL are wanting to know when Maka will wake up. Well, folks, i don't think that will be for sometime because there is still alot that we all need to learn about Alex and Soul (mostly past kind of stuff and feelings). And i have to throw in some more surprises before she wakes up sooo hold onto those horses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from Soul Eater!**

"Thank God, that's over!" I sigh as I walk out of Stein's room. That guy has been getting under my skin so much lately it is not even funny.

It is Friday once again at DWMA, a week after that stupid panic attack in the damn grocery store. The doctors considered putting me on some drugs but, wanted to wait to see if it would happen again to decide what really should happen. It's not like I would take them anyway. I don't care what is wrong with me I am not taking drugs that mess with my brain. I have enough problems, thank you!

Ever since Soul took me out of the hospital two things have happened: one, Stein has been grilling me about lying and making sure that I know he know; two, Soul has become a bit protective of me. The sad thing about this whole situation is that I'm more nervous and freaked out about Soul than I am about Stein telling everyone about my heritage. And for some crazy reason, I don't want Soul to know a _thing _about my past.

"We should go and get some ice cream!" Patty smiles pointing in a random direction that I doubt is in the direction of the nearest ice cream parlor.

"Yes! Can we please go Soul!" I look over to my partner with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Patty, but Lexi and I have chores to do and homework." Soul glares at me.

We all know what that glare means. Yet another talk about life. You know I really wonder why Soul cares so much to get to know me. It's not like I'm going to be here for that long. I know Maka's going to wake up any time now and I'll be off to a new partner.

"Awe! Soul! You are so boring!" I whine as we walk away from the sisters.

"I am not going to let my grades slip while Maka is away. That is not cool at all. I need to finish it before we go on our mission." He walks ahead of me with his hands in his pockets. His white hair is messy and I wonder what it feels like to run my fingers-

In my thoughts I do not see the up turned cobble stone. My foot catches on it and I begin to fall towards the ground. I frown knowing that hitting my head again is not the best idea.

"You need to pay attention more." From the deep voice I hear I expect the person to be holding me to be Soul but, when I look up I look up straight into bright jade eyes. When I look higher I see the deep blood red hair.

My breath gets caught in my throat as I gape at the guy in front of me, "Drake…?"

"Lexi, what are you talking about? I've been Soul since I was, maybe, born perhaps?" I blink and find red eyes and white hair. I shake my head and push away from Soul.

After I am out of Soul's arms I turn and walk away briskly. Need to do something. Why did I see that? _He _never caught me, well, like that anyway. Why is _he_ haunting me? Thoughts swirl around in my mind like millions and millions of tornadoes on a rampage.

"Lexi!" I turn at the sound of my voice and notice that I passed the bottom door.

I sigh and jog back to Soul. He unlocks the door and lets me in first, _You should so tell him how grateful you are for having him save you! Oh, those strong arms! MM! _

I want to be able to glower at my old self for being so horny but, with Soul being right next to me it's impossible, "You really miss him don't you?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I look up at Soul as he turns around to look down at me.

Soul frowns, "You know what I'm talking about. It's stupid and uncool to act so naïve."

"Well, aren't you nice?" I glare at him.

I open my mouth to change the subject but, Soul beats me to it, "Answer the question, Alex."

"Soul, I told you not to-" In a second my back is pressed against the wall and my eyes are filled by Soul's red ones.

"I am your weapon for Christ's sake! I need to know these things!" Soul searches my eyes. I bite my lip.

This very situation is so familiar. _He_ always knew _he_ could get _his_ way if _he_ looked in my eyes long enough. If _he_ wanted to know what was on my mind _he_ would hold my hands above my head or grab my elbows and force my arms to my sides, and then _he_ would somehow get me to look in the crystal green pools and get me to spill.

I look down at my feet turning shy, _KISS HIM! THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO JUST _TAKE _THOSE LIPS!_

I bite my lip harder almost making it bleed, "Why is it so difficult for you to talk about him?"

My head snaps up to glower at Soul, "How can you ask me that question when I could ask you the very same thing about Maka?"

His jaw becomes slack and he looks down this time. His hands leave either side of my head and he backs into the opposite wall, "You didn't make him run away. I didn't protect her enough so, she got hurt."

"Ha! Please. What did Death tell you to make you believe that? _He_ and I had a rocky relationship from the beginning. We always fought about everything. We fought about me cheating one time on this really huge exam. _He _was so pissed off about me taking the easy way out when I'm smart enough to do it without cheating." I let out a small laugh remembering the memory, "_His _face was priceless. _He_ was so pissed that _he_ stormed out of my apartment and went to the next city to calm down.

"When he came back it was midnight and I had stayed up because I just couldn't sleep. _He_ pounded on the door so hard I thought _he_ was a kishin so; I grabbed a broom and went over to the door. As I opened the door I railed on _him_ with the broom so many times that _he_ had a minor concussion." I laugh thinking about him cowering away from the broom screaming, 'No more! No more! Alex!' "_He_ got a hold of the broom after a while and bonked me a couple of times with it. _He_ called it sufficient revenge.

"_He_ came in and went to the kitchen as I sat down on my couch. It became really quite quiet as _he_ began to make a meal for the two of us. When _he_ was done _he_ sat down next to me on the couch and passed me my bowl. We ate in silence for the longest time but, it was how we usually ate so, it was really nice.

"When _he_ finished _he_ put _his_ bowl down and turned to me. _He_ told me that _he_ was still really angry at me for cheating on one of the biggest test we would ever have. I had laughed at _him_ and said, 'Dude, it didn't even need the cheat sheet. They only found it 'cause I didn't use it.' _He_ let out a sigh and shook _his_ head but, before _he_ spoke again I told _him_, 'I don't know why you put up with me. You could get a different partner that is more like you.'

"I had expected _him_ to sigh or roll _his_ eyes at the comment but, _he_ smacked my head really, really hard with _his_ hand and said, 'Alex, you're crazy. Why would I ever want another partner?'

"I remember stopping rubbing my head and gave _him_ an 'are you crazy' look. I shook my head and slapped my face a couple of times while _he_ stared at me as if I had become a kishin, 'Well, for one, I annoy the shit out of you.' I had held up one finger right in _his_ face." I laugh remembering that _he_ went cross eyed looking at it, "'Two, I fight with you about everything.' I held my arms out to show _him_ how much everything was. 'Lastly, our souls don't match up perfectly. You could defiantly find a soul that loves to read and hates their dad.'"

"_He_ had gotten this grin on _his_ face and then touched _his_ chin, 'I do remember this one job offer I turned down but, right before I met her she had picked a different weapon. So, I had to go searching. Then I found you sitting on a bench in the park playing your guitar for money and I knew that I would never find a better partner.'

"I looked at _him_ stunned. _He_ had never told me about the other partner _he_ was going to meet or how I was the best partner _he_ ever saw. After a moment I noticed I had started crying and wiped away some tears before telling _him_ that _he_ was so crazy that _he_ could have Kishin Madness. _He_ had laughed and pulled me into _his_ lap and kissed the top of my head. We fell asleep like that and never talked about my cheating again. Not that I had after that." I end my monologue looking up from the floor at Soul.

I notice this giant grin spread across his face, "That is the longest thing you have ever said in the week and a half you've been here."

"That's all you have to say after all of that?" I start cracking up. "Th-that is s-so stupid!" I hiccup.

"Oh shut up!" He laughs. He turns and stands next to me on the wall. "You still didn't answer my question."

I look over to him when I stopped laughing abruptly. He has this small grin spread across his face and I start laughing again. He rolls his eyes. He waits patiently for me to stop my giggling.

It takes about five more minutes to stop completely, "I miss _him_ so much that its imprinted on my soul."

Without skipping a beat Soul grabs my hand and pulls me up more flights of stairs. Before we enter Soul and Maka's apartment he stops, "Why do you always emphasize 'he' or 'him' when you talk about Drake?"

"Because it stings me when I say it." I frown. It was one of the simplest sentences I have ever said but, it has such a complicated meaning.

Soul nods and I get this sense that he knows exactly how I feel. How when that Spirit, I think that was his name, came and thought I was Maka and totally flipped out. How now I'm seeing _him_ when it's really Soul! "I don't think he ran away because he wanted to leave you."

I snort as I walk into the apartment happy that I don't hear Bari anywhere, "Why else would he leave?"

"Someone could have threatened you." Soul shrugs and I stop dead in my tracks.

"What makes you say that?" All the memories of my mother come screeching.

"Why are you trying to be a fucking meister? You know what they do! They kill any witch! Good or bad!" She would scream when I came home from a mission.

"You only want that weapon to fulfill your desires! And don't you dare say you don't want to!" She would chuckle when she saw _him_ holding me when I cried about Sara, who had been hurt severely in a battle with a kishin.

"Stop being so dumb! You're worse than your father! And he's a kishin!" She said that in our last argument before I left.

Soul looks at me with worried eyes, "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

"My Ma was a bitch! You know that? She would make fun of me and rail on me day and night about being a meister! She called me stupid! She said I should take up her trade because I was so skilled in it already! I had to refuse…then…I left. I left her all alone…" I don't know why it all choose now to bubble up and boil over. I felt my knees start to buckle again. Before I can hit the hard wood floor Soul's strong arms tuck under my arm pits.

"Calm down." His voice takes a soothing tone as he pulls me up. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me down the hall to my room. We walk over to my bed; he lets me sit down first and then he sits on the edge. I stretch out and close my eyes before he says anything else, "Will you tell me what your mother's trade is?"

My eyes snap open in disbelief I push up onto my elbows and gaze at him. He's looking out the one window in my room, "Why do you care what my mom did?"

"I would like to know why Stein is constantly bugging you about lying." Soul's red eyes suddenly bore into mine. My eyes widen at his concern unexpectedly.

I shake my head to clean my thoughts, "You would hate me if I told you. Sometimes Soul, people are a lot more evil then they appear."

Soul slowly pushed himself off of my bed and walked towards the door. Before he leaves the threshold he turns to me and smiles, "One small trait does not make a whole person evil."

* * *

Soul stretches in bed. Today is the big first mission he and Alex had. He is excited and scared about it. He doesn't know if it was a good thing that he knew exactly when Alex was talking about last night. Yet, the thing is, he feels connected with her because of his black blood. He felt evil, before he had gotten it under control, sometimes too but, like he told her: one small trait does not make someone evil.

Soul pulls his feet from out of the covers and places them on the floor. He puts his head in his hands and rubs the sleep from his face. He combs through his hair before he stand up, only in his boxers, and pads over to the room at the end of the hall.

He pushes the door open slowly and looks around the room. Soul noticed as time went on Alex had become more comfortable living in the apartment and placed her things around the room. As his eye scan over the room they fall onto Alex's red and black guitar, "I wonder if she ever plays it." He muses as his eyes travel over to her sleeping form.

Soul smiles at the girl happy that she has a small smile on her lips instead of scowl he sees sometimes when he comes in to wake her up. Soul leans down to become eye level with the sleeping girl. He pokes her shoulder and her eyes snap open, "I don't want to wake up yet! Go wake up someone else."

She rolls over and Soul smirks, "So, you're going to make it one of those mornings aren't you?"

Alex mumbles something incoherent making Soul's smirk turn into a nasty grin.

"Just remember you brought it upon yourself!" Soul walks over to the window and holds on to the shade and onto the bed spread that is draped over Alex, "RISE AND SHINE! BABY!"

Simultaneously he pulls on the shade, it coils at the top of the window, and the bed spread off of the bed, Alex flails her arms around trying to get the blanket back failing miserably, "SOUL!"

"We have a mission to get ready for. No slut clothes please." He lets the comforter fall to the floor next to the sun-shiny window. Soul strides out of the room with a happy grin on his face.

"I hate you!" Alex screams at him as he makes it down the hallway chuckling. Sometimes Alex felt like someone he could really start to like and other times she was an annoying preppy little sister.

Soul walks into the kitchen opening the fridge to fix something for breakfast. He pulled out eggs, milk, and some strawberries. Alex lumbers out of the hall way with a sports bra on and some penguin pajama pants, "Put a shirt on Soul."

He looks up at her. In that moment she is rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with the back of her wrist while yawning. Soul nearly spills some milk as he gawks at her, 'Damn, when did she get so cute?' He shakes his head for a moment then retorts, "I could say the same thing about you."

Soul hears Alex get closer to the opening in front of the kitchen. He hears her gasp and he looks up. He sees her horrified worried filled eyes staring down at the fading scar across his chest. She blinks a couple of times. For a few moments she looks like a fish as she open and closes her mouth but, she finds her voice soon enough, "Who…did that?"

Soul is taken aback by her sudden horror, "A friend of mine. His **(A/N In this story Crona will be a guy)** name is Crona."

"Crona…Crona…Where have I? Medusa." She practically spits out the name.

"You have some beef with Medusa?" Soul raises a curious eyebrow.

Alex laughs and her head falls backwards, "Please, she's my…um…witch. The one I had to kill, you know to make your weapon a death scythe? I almost had her but; she got away at the last second." For a moment Soul completely stops moving. He watches her bite her lip and look down the hall way.

"She has to do with your family then?" Soul goes back to cooking acting like it was nothing.

"Well, sortta…a little bit." She stumbles over her words. Alex takes a napkin out of the holder and begins to rip it up to take out her nervousness.

Soul sighs, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

Alex lets her head fall to the countertop with a huff, "I just have this feeling if I tell you everything that you aren't going to be happy at all. And you know? I'm actually starting to like you. Yeah, you were a dick before but, now you're like a brother."

"Um… I think I will take that as a half compliment?" Soul questions as he pours the batter into the waiting pan.

She laughs into her arms, "I'll tell you someday, okay?"

Soul smiles knowing that she can't see, "Yeah, that would be good." Soul flips the pancake listening to the silence that settles on them. Soul is happy that nothing is ever awkward with him and Alex. It's like she and Soul are connected somehow. He only wishes to figure it out.

"Okay, you didn't tell me anything about our mission yet, so, I think you should tell me now before we get on that airplane." The blonde breaks the silence when Soul hands her a plate of steaming pancakes with a side of fresh strawberries **(A/N Only if I knew how to cook, I would make this all the time)**.

"We are heading over to Australia because there's this kishin that owns a pack of dogs. He orders the dogs to kill women and little children." Soul pours more batter into the pan as it sizzles when he hears Alex snort with laughter he looks up.

"He has all the dogs do the dirty work? Man, what a pussy!" She stops abruptly, "I am so sorry. I did not mean to say that…!" She looks down at her pancakes with a blush wrapping around her neck.

"Well, it does kind of make sense." Soul shrugs when her pear green eyes look up at him in shock.

"I don't mean to say those kinds of things… I really don't… I just have these random moments-"

"Lexi, it's fine don't worry about." Soul gives her a giant smirk and she relaxes.

Soul watches as Alex digs into her pancakes once again. He tunes into her Soul Song for the first time in a couple of days and finds a soft but, upbeat piano song playing accompanied by scared guitar. Soul wishes he could figure out a way to get rid of her fears about the mission but, he can't even calm his own.

**OHHHH! A MISSION! And sorry. i LOVE Australia (not because of the inside jokes me and my friends have but because its hot there)! And Dingos have been know to harm humans. And i am not against Dingos because they look flipping sweet! I just don't recommend going up tp one saying, "Awe! Nice doggy!" Because i really think you will get your hand bit off. XP**


	6. Trust Me

**Well, hello everyone! I decided that I'm not going to wait for my beta to edit every chap before i put it up here because i write really fast (as you can see because i'm updating after two days)**

**Notes: mysoulyoursoul; I have to admit that it is pretty funny that they do that but, its like in the stage of they're relationship where they're starting to trust each other but, they don't know how to label it. BUT! There is hints in this chapter to what they are to each other so, watch out for that!**

**Disclaimer! I still do not own Soul Eater and i doubt i will ever unless i pull a bill gates and drop ou of harvard and find aliens or something... XP**

Soul 

"This is what an airport looks like? It sucks!" Alex squints out into the desert. Soul has to agree with her. This was really just a run way with some shelters for the planes.

The pilot looks a bit put out by the declaration by the girl, "We have been trying to get the money but-"

Alex cuts him off, "Well, I'll talk to Death then about it, 'kay?" The pilot looks at her like she's crazy but that's how most people see Alex as. Soul shakes his head.

"Let's get going then." He says hesitantly.

Soul smirks and leans in to whisper something in Alex's ear, "You love doing that don't you?"

She turns to him with an innocent smile, "Do what?" She smiles as Soul rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why she does what she does. Soul has to give her credit though; she does get the things she says she will get done, done.

The pair climbs up the stairs into one Death's airplanes. Alex looks around the cabin completely amazed. Soul watches her with a slight blush. Sometimes she really reminds him of Maka. He's starting to like her for it too. It lets him keep Maka with him where ever he goes.

But then she has qualities of her own. Her Soul Song is like Soul's but, nothing like Maka's. She hates school as much as Soul does, maybe even more. She likes to keep secrets and is a beautiful liar to keep up with that. Most of all she doesn't hate witches as much as Soul and Maka do. He likes her for those qualities too.

"It would be good if you guys would sit down and buckle up." The pilot opens his curtain to glare at the two of them. Alex gets a mischief smirk and runs out to one of the seats. Quickly as she can she buckles up and spins around in the seat.

Soul takes his time admiring the airplane as he goes. In the right corner behind the pilots seat is four seats and table in between. On the left side is a line of couches with some cup holders every two sections. There's a bar, without alcohol of course, with some cans of soda. You can see a small fridge on top of a counter in the back. Then on the same side as the table and chairs is a small bathroom.

When he's buckled next to Alex, he sticks his hand out to grab onto her seat making her stop suddenly and make a coughing noise, "SOUL!"

Soul grins at her. Her face is completely red with anger and she has her very un-frightening scowl on, "That is my awesomely cool name."

She rolls her eyes, "You are so annoying!"

"But you have to love me! I am the best flipping guy on this planet." Soul smirks at her cockily as she deadpans. The plane begins to maneuver around the holding area **(A/N I cannot remember the name for where the airplanes stay for the life of me! So, that is what I'm calling it. If I'm wrong tell me!)** making Alex squeal with delight and stare out the window.

Soul frowns a bit. She hadn't responded to his statement and it makes him a little sad, you could say. He would have been fine with a sarcastic remark from her. Deep down, he knows that, to her, he isn't the best guy on the planet. For now he can deal with that.

"We're going to be taking off soon so, stay in your seat until I say you can move around the cabin." The pilot shuts the curtain and the two teens wait in silence.

Soul desperately wants to find his iPod. Since this is Alex's first flight he just knows that she will start to ramble in her blonde voice about how amazing it is to fly, "Hey, Soul."

Soul bites his lip thinking, 'Do I really want to listen to her? Do I want to hear how amazing it is to fly?' He lets out a sigh, "Yeah?"

"I heard that you could fly with Maka. Is that true?"

Soul purses his lips for a moment. That was not what he was expecting at all, "Yeah I can. What about it?"

She shrugs, "I just wanted to know. I really wish I could fly like that." She lets out a laugh at her own joke. Soul raises and eyebrow not quite understanding what she meant, "Just forget it." She waves her hand in his face. Before Soul can protest she turns around to stare out the window.

Soul leans back in his chair closing his eyes when they take off. He waits impatiently for the pilot to say it is alright to walk around, "'Kay kids you-"

Before he even finishes his sentence both teens are out of their seats walking over to their bags and pulling something out. Soul pulls his iPod out fast than you can say…well, iPod. Soul sees the Alex pulls out her/Drake's guitar and some sheet music, "You play?"

Alex nearly drops the guitar in surprise, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I play. I'm terrible though." She laughs, "I only started playing 'cause I needed the money really bad. Then I fell in love." She looks down at the guitar with misty eyes, "I fell in love with music!" She throws her hands up, guitar in one hand and sheet music in the other, dramatically grinning at Soul's freaked out face.

"You are the weirdest girl I know." Soul turns away from her and sits down in his original seat. He puts his feet up on the table knowing that Alex won't say anything.

Alex lets out a huff, "Please. I am like the most normal person here."

Soul turns around in his seat with both eyebrows raised in surprise. He finds her with a 'duh' expression on. She has the hand with sheet music up to her shoulder at a ninety degree angle, "Yeah, sure."

She makes an 'O' with her mouth showing her annoyance at the boy. She grumbles something sarcastically that sounds like, "Aren't you cool. You're supposed to bring up myself esteem."

Soul rolls his eyes at her and turns back around to face forward. Before he puts his ear buds in he hears the soft plucking of guitar strings. He turns his head slowly, to make sure she doesn't hear him, around the seat to see what Alex is doing. He smiles when he finds her looking from the sheet music to the strings of the guitar murmuring to herself.

~ooOOoo~

"Wake-y! Wake-y! Ugh, C'mon Soul! Geez, how did Maka ever get you up in the morning?" Soul feels a pinching on his arm and he twitches. He yanks his arm away from the pain.

"Alex. Go. Away." He grumbles.

Soul hears Alex go quiet instantly. Soul wonders for a moment what he did wrong until he feels hard slap on his shoulder, "What did I say about calling me Alex?"

Soul's eyes pop open, "Lexi, damn it! I'm sorry." He slaps his forehead for his stupidity.

Alex smirks and then shrugs, "At least it got you up." She turns away in her seat, "Food's in front of you."

"Thanks." Soul grabs his tray of food. He smiles at it. Chicken fried rice and egg rolls **(A/N Best dish in the world)**, "You made this all yourself didn't you?"

Alex turns around with an egg roll in her mouth. She blinks a couple of times then pulls it out blushing, "Um? The food? Oh, no, no. It's store bought. I can't cook without Bari helping me." She smiles weakly and turns back around leaving Soul looking at his food.

He shrugs and digs in. He never remembers airplane food being this good, but then again, Alex bought it. Maka was never great at picking out store bought stuff yet, she was amazing at cooking. Soul lets out a depressed sigh thinking of Maka in the hospital.

"Stop moping!" Alex sings. She looks up through her eye lashes as she puts her elbow on her knee. "You mope a lot, you know? I bet you didn't." Why is she annoying as ever today when they're stuck in a closed enclosure like they are now?

"Can I ask you something?" Soul grinds his teeth. He really wishes that she would act like she usually does when it's just the two of them. When she asks like her real self, not this made up one.

She spins around in her chair once then stops grinning, "Sure."

"When it's just us can you act like yourself?" Soul regrets using the worn out tone when she frowns. Soul doesn't care if she acts like this for everyone else because they haven't seen the real her but, he has and he wants to see it more often.

Alex brings her knees up to chest and lays her head down on them with her face looking at Soul, "Why do you care so much? I'm just your temporary partner."

"I don't care if you're _just_ my temporary partner. If I'm going to work with someone I have to, at least, like their personality a little bit!" Soul growls. He doesn't know why this is all happening now but, he's happy it is. He's tired of the lies too. Can he at least have some truth for her? Yeah, he knows that her mom's a witch and her dad was terrible but, he wants to hear it from her.

"What's so wrong with my personality? This personality never got me hurt! The other one nearly shattered me!" She stands up clenching her fists. Soul looks up at her in mild horror, "I changed because I didn't want that happening again! I didn't want anyone to find out about my family. How I came to be and everything! I didn't want people to know! I wanted to start off clean. Make a new life…" She trails off shaking her head. Soul watches a single tear drop from her face to the floor as she runs off to the bathroom.

Soul knows in a lot of the movies the guys don't move and let the girl cry it out and then when they get to where ever they're going the pair acts like nothing happened. Soul remembers Maka squealing with delight when a movie guy went after the girl after a fight. Soul recalls that Maka's favorite song was 'Mine' by Taylor Swift because the guy went after the girl.

Soul pushes himself off of his chair and rushes over to the bathroom door, "Alex, listen to me okay?"

"It's Lexi!" She shouts. Her voice sounds groggy with crying.

"Just listen okay?" He growls at the door. He slides down and lets his back lean against the door, "I know that you went through a lot of shit. I know that you're scared. And that's cool because what you went through but, if we're going to work together you have to trust in me. I'm not going to be taken away from you like Drake was! We both know he didn't run away from you! Please, Alex, trust me." Soul wonders if that was a cool enough speech for the movies or something. Was all this talk going to get Alex to believe him? Soul knows that he isn't going to be leaving this girl's side for any reason. He smiles when he thinks of their weird connection. Like they were born on the same day or that they've known each other for years and not days.

"You'll hate me though! They told me about what Medusa did to you!" She sucks in a deep hiccup-y breath.

Soul lets a laugh out, "Medusa actually helped Maka and I. Because of the black blood Maka and I became more powerful." Yeah, it caused them a lot of hell but, once Soul got a hang of it, it really helped them become a better team.

* * *

I stare at the sink as I grip the side until my knuckles turn white. Then I look up at myself in the mirror. It's been a while since I've actually seen the real me. I take a piece of my pure white hair into my hand. I twirl it around my finger sighing once again, "C'mon, Alex." Soul sighs. I look at the door than back to the mirror.

I stare into my own pair of bright gray eyes. Hair from my father and my eyes from my mother, "Do you promise not to leave?" It comes out barely a whisper.

You know how everyone has this irrational fear of something? Like how my cousin Crona has a fear of dealing with people? Or how my mom has a fear of bears (don't ask)? I have the fear of people leaving. When I think about _him_ leaving, I feel this incredible ache in my chest. When I think of Soul leaving, because of my past, I get the same ache. I can't bear to lose any more people close to me.

"Alex, I'm not going to leave you. That's completely uncool."

I snort a laugh, "You think everything's uncool, Soul." I grab a hold of the door knob scared out of my fucking wits. All the usual question running through my head. What if he hates me? Will he believe me? What if he does leave? Will he look at me the same way again?

The door falls in hitting my head and leaving Soul on his back in the process, "Holy fuck."

My eyes widen as I stare down into his red ones. I gulp, "I…ah…changed…my hair color and eye…" I stutter. I don't know why it's so hard to tell him that. Right, I cast a spell to make it so.

"This is…what you really look like?" He flips onto his stomach and then stands up right away. He takes a hold of my shoulders, probably to keep me in place, and studies my face.

I bite my lip and laugh nervously, "Yeah, I got my hair from my father and my eyes from my mother. My mom never cheated on my father. He left before I was born. My mom said he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Wow, so, your dad was part albino?" Sometimes I'm really grateful that Soul is not one to pry. These are one of those times. I really do not want to tell him about how my father cheated on his wife with my mom.

I shrug, "Maybe. Like I said I never knew him." Then Soul begins to laugh. I stare at him in horror, "What are you laugh at?"

"All I had to do to get you to open up was to act like one of those sappy guys in one of Maka's chick flicks!" He lays his head on my shoulder and continues to laugh as my blood begins to boil.

"You are such an asshole." I let out a laugh and lean my head against his letting my anger disappear. It isn't needed right now.

Maybe, opening up to people isn't such a terrible thing. Maybe, I can actually make something of this now. Maybe, I'm healing.

"Are we good with this uncool sappy stuff now?" Soul mumbles into my shoulder sending chills down my spine.

I huff blowing some of his hair out of my face, "You just love ruining moments."

"No, ruining moments is uncool." He lifts his head a little so, I move mine. He looks into my eyes smirking, "Annoying you is so cool though."

I place a scowl on my features, "That is just plain mean." I cross my arms and pout at him. His smirk widens enough for me to see his overly sharp teeth.

When I close my eyes to let out a content sigh, I feel Soul move. When I open my eyes, I find Soul leaning in and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me right on the lips.

I don't know if I should be scared or happy.

_Happy! Dude, how long has it been since you've actually been kissed? IT'S BEEN MONTHS! __**MONTHS**__!_

I don't know if I should push him away or let him.

_LET HIM! Those amazingly warm lips on yours! That would be heaven!_

I don't know if I should slap him or wrap my arms around him.

_Do I have to keep telling you what to do? You know what you want!_

Soul presses his lips against my forehead and I smile. 'This is what I need. Not some make out scene in the bathroom.' I smile to myself as I hear my other self grumble something about being boring now.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "Thank you." For a moment he stands there confused out of his mind but, then wraps his around a round my back.

"You know, I just wanted you to open up to me. Not hug me." He grumbles. I can feel his heart beating fast but, I can't say much either 'cause mines doing the same. I can't believe this normal weapon can make me so annoyed, pissed off, miserable, happy, and plain nervous.

I laugh a real laugh, "It's really just nice to have someone there for me. It's been a while since I've had that."

He pulls away and chuckles, "You can be so weird sometimes."

I frown at him, "Sorry that the independent girl likes to depend on some people sometimes!"

He rolls his eyes and is about to say something when we hear the 'bing' of the seatbelt signal. We meander over to our seats. I buckle mine and turn to look out the window. I see some of the ocean and some of the continent. I already love this country. Nice and warm with some hot guys on the beach!

"Hey, Alex."

"What?"

"Are your boobs real?"

"I'm not answering that."

**I'm sorry but, the last part is completely random and it soooo shows Soul's pervy side. And it just reminds me of my friends.**

**ANYWAY! Keep up the reviewing and i'll update even faster!**


	7. Suicide Jumpers Live

**Well! Hello! How's it shaken? XP**

**Notes: EVERYONE; Now, alot of you have asked when Maka will be waking up. I cannot give you guys that information. Terribly sorry about that! (only kindda cause it adds to the suspence). And about the pairings! Soul does end up with Maka i swear! It just won't happen for a very long while... Sorry.**

**Oh, and some questions will be answered and some hints will be laid down so watch out!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Alex, Kayla (even if i borrowed the name from a friend) and Jake (even though its my brothers best friends name). **

Alex

"We are going to the beach ASAP! We can deal with the kishin later! I need my fill of hot guys!" I scream running down the air planes steps.

Last time I was in the Land Down Under, Drake threw a hissy fit when I ran off to the beach and talked to a bunch of guys. He got this really deep scowl on. He pulled me out of the group and hugged me from behind. We stayed like that for a little until the guys ran away. I looked up at him and he only shrugged.

After the incident he wouldn't let me near the beach, "Alex, we need to get the bags to the hotel room."

"But!"

Soul glares at me from the door of the airplane, "I mean it. I really hate to be the responsible one but, you know we need to get checked in."

"Fine." I sigh and open my arms for Soul to throw my bag.

"You need to come up here and get it. You have your guitar remember?" He points inside the plane. I smack my head.

I climb up the stairs once again grumbling about how distracted I get. When I reach the top of the stairs I notice Soul is bent over his bag searching for something.

_Look at that mighty fine ass! Hm! You should grab it!_ My face erupts in a blush at all the images my other self shoots my way.

UGH! Stop it! I shake my head, "Alex, you alright?"

Soul is now standing up with his bag slung over his shoulder, "Huh? Yeah, I'm totally fine!" I give him a smile and scurry over to my own bag.

_Did you see that leather jacket? HM!_ My other self calls. I grip my bag tighter trying to block out all of her thoughts.

I can't believe I used to be like you!

_I'm only here because you keep pushing down what you really want to do!_ She sings.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay?"

I look back to Soul knowing my whole face is red, "Yup." I bite my lip at the squeak and turn back to my bag. I lift it up on my shoulder and grab _his_ guitar.

Why are you acting up so suddenly? Why now, when I'm on a miss… THAT'S WHY! You picked now of all times to start acting up because it's just mean and him! How am I supposed to keep focused on work when you keep undressing him!

I watch her rub her hands together, _I'm going to keep doing it until you finally jump him and become your old self again!_

As she speaks I don't notice that I still have a step and completely miss it, "AH!" I let out. I continue to yell until I find that I'm not hitting the ground yet.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a klutz or you just think too much and you get klutz because of that." Soul chuckles. I look up at him with wide eyes then hang my head. Stupid inner self.

"If I think the whole world screams in joy because I am such a genius." I grumble as he helps me getting stand straight again.

He gives me a raised eyebrow, "Have you been talking to Black Star lately?"

"Ah, no. Why?"

"Because you just sounded like him." His eyes widen and his hands reach his face as he makes an 'O' with his mouth, "Your turning into Black Star!"

I gasp in fake horror and then glower, "I am not."

"You are too." We begin to walk away from the plane and towards the good sized airport in front of us.

"Are not!" I glare at him.

We continue our argument as we enter the airport. A lot of people stare at us with half way disgusted glares and half way amused smirks.

"Dear, aren't they a cute couple?" I stop mid 'are' and look at the elderly woman. I look at Soul, who is looking at me with a red tint to his cheeks, then down to where my hand is. I find that I am gripping his jacket, I'm only holding it because I don't want to get lost, and it looks like well, I'm holding it in a cute manner while we argue.

"She's adorable isn't she?" My eyes widen as I look up at Soul, "She's the cutest when she blushes." All I can see is his giant smirk. All I can feel is my whole face erupting in a wild fire.

"I hate you." I squeak out. He chuckles and pulls me towards customs.

~ooOOoo~

"This is the hotel?" I stare up and the bigllion floored hotel. I think it says it's a Hilton?

Soul shrugs, "Death is paying for everything so I had to pick the best of the best."

"Hell yeah!" I smile. "This is the fanciest hotel I have ever seen. Not stayed at but, seen!" Soul gives me a disbelieving eyebrow. I laugh nervously, "_He _liked the simple life. Nothin' fancy."

Soul nods and begins to walk up the front towards the door. I follow quickly after him. This hotel has doormen! Geez, Soul. I didn't know you paid attention to what hotel we stay at.

I take a sideways glance at him, 'Does he care enough to really look?'

"What are you thinking about?" Soul gives the check-in lady a charming smile almost making her faint.

I purse my lips. I decide to lie, "Just about how it would suck if it started raining." I look over to some plants near the doorway. Exotic colorful plants. They're fake as hell. Wow, now I'm relating to plants…

"That's a lie." I whip my head around only to have my eyes widen at how close he is. Without taking his gaze from mine he grabs the hotel keys, "Alex, you know how uncool lying is."

"I…" I open my mouth to speak but, snap it shut. I cross my arms, "Why do you care if I lie?" I turn away and begin to walk over to the elevators. 'Damn, he does care enough to really watch my lies. Yet, does he care enough about me not to kill me when he finds out that my mom's a witch and my dad a lecher?' **(A/N Lecher – a guy that cheats on his wife)**

Soul doesn't make a sound as he follows me to the elevators. I let him press the up button and we wait. When we step into the elevator alone Soul let's hell loose, "WHEN WILL YOU STOP LYING? Are you that mentally unstable that you can't tell the truth? Do you know how fucking annoying it is? I have to be with you until Maka gets back and you know what? I don't even know if Maka is going to wake up!"

I stare at him scared. For the first time in my life I, Alexandra Marie Hill, am scared.

"Stein is right! Your soul is going to turn black before you even turn eighteen with all the lies and secrets your keeping! You are pathetic! I don't see why I deal with you anymore! All you're ever going to tell me is a lie or a line!"

_Are you going to take-_

I calmly press the next floors button. Soul stands in the back of the elevator shaking in fury. When the doors open he opens his mouth to speak. I hold my hand up and step out, "I hope Maka never wakes up." I pronounce each word clearly until the doors close. The last time I see his face it is contorted with rage and agony.

I shake my head, "I'm getting out of here. Geez, Ma was right about going it alone. It is so much better." I click my fingers and my clothes transform. Instead of a skirt my legs are covered with ripped up capris. My American Eagle striped shirt is replaced with a tight red tank top. Instead of my long white hair being down I place it in a messy bun on the top of my head and change it to red. I paint my nails black and leave the make-up off. Instead of having a bra and panties I have a bikini and I'm ready for those boys.

I open the window at the end of the hall stepping out. I hear my name being called. I look behind me to see Soul rounding the corner with his bag on his shoulder. He looks a bit distraught, "Are you looking for someone?"

His head whips around too look at me. For a moment he looks at me in shock then it turns to fear, "Um… miss? What are you doing half way out a window?"

I look to him and then back outside. I let out a sigh as the summer breeze hits me, "I'm going for a walk. You didn't answer my question." I pout a little bit and swing my other leg out the window so I am sitting on the window sill.

"Lady, I really don't think its…"

"Wrong answer Soul." I let my hair color flash back to white as I slip off the window sill into the air. 'Hm, I wish Bari was here. He would be having a blast.'

* * *

Soul stares out the window with wide eyes. Alex jumped. It's all his fault. He could have done so much to make sure she didn't.

'Wait! Maybe, she isn't dead! She's part witch and there's some palm trees down there that could break her fall! I have to get down there!' Soul drops his bangs and races for the stairs. As he thunders down them he thinks about how stupid he has been today. Yes, he's blown up on her once or twice before but, nothing like this. But, he never yelled at her for no reason. Lying is a terrible thing to do to the soul!

Soul doesn't want Alex hurting herself just because she wants to relive her past. The thing is if she keeps this up she'll become what she thought Drake was. A run away.

Soul _needs_ Alex. Day by day she's been helping him get out of his cool or uncool rut he has. She's been teaching him to take care of someone instead of someone taking care of him. Alex has showed him that a change is not always the worse thing in the world, that every cloud has a silver lining. She is teaching him to be more caring, to actually have some feelings.

He can't just have her leave him like that. He can't beat the kishin by himself. Soul knows for a fact that he won't be able to handle Maka dying without Alex by his side.

Soul thinks back to, maybe, Tuesday of last week.

"_Soul, it isn't your fault that she's in a coma. You really need to stop being so flipping depressed all the time. I'm surprised that you don't have a rain cloud over your head." Alex scolds as they walk home from school. She waves her sucker, one that some random guy gave her, in his face._

"_I am not depressed all the time." Soul defends himself weakly._

_Alex stops in the middle of the street with a giant scowl on her face. People begin to watch the pair and Soul becomes a little nervous with the attention. She crosses her arms before she begins to speak, "You wanna know what I think happened?"_

"_No." Soul grumbles give her a glare._

_She only rolls her eyes and continues like Soul never spoke, "You guys thought that you could pull off a harder mission this time. You got cocky because the kishin was hustling you. The first time you battled it, it barely got away. It was the second time that you battled it that Maka got hurt right?"_

_Soul was stunned. That was exactly what happened._

_Alex smirks, "I'll take that as a yes. So, Soul, it was the kishin's mind games that got Maka hurt not you! Naw, c'mon, I am starving!"_

_Soul lets Alex pull him back to the apartment amazed at the blonde. After thinking about what she said for a very long time, after dinner and Alex was getting ready for bed, Soul comes up with one question, "Lexi, how did you know what happened?"_

_Her head peeks around the corner from the bathroom, "Eh, I guess. I should try and gamble sometime if what I said was right." She taps her chin and continues getting ready._

Without Alex he would have never stopped beating himself up about that. Maka and he could have never say through what the kishin was playing until it was too late. It can't be too late for Soul and Alex, right?

Soul burst out the back door, he turns right, and sprints hoping to at least find a body. If she's dead he wants it quick. He doesn't want to watch her fade away.

He is only met by crowded streets and not a single drop of panic. Soul raced from one end of the sidewalk to the next looking for a red haired girl or white haired or blonde.

Finally after a half an hour Soul sits down on a bench and puts his head in his hands, "Damn it all."

"Hey mister!" Something pokes his shoulder. Soul lifts his head to glare at a mini-me of Black Star.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wonderin' if ya lost your mom. 'Cause I lost mine a long," The kid pulls out 'long' for a terribly long time. Almost long enough for Soul to hit him, key word almost, "Time ago. Maybe I could help ya?"

Soul scowls at the kid but, he seems not to notice, "Listen, I didn't lose my mom."

The kid frowns, "Your dad."

"No."

"Your sister?"

"No."

"Your brother?"

"No."

"Oh! Your girlfriend! She dumped you didn't she?" Soul's glare intensifies.

"I don't have a girlfriend. If you really want to know I lost my meister." Soul growls.

The kid's eyes widen, "Now, I understand! That's why you look like you're going to die!" The kid smacks his head, "Why didn't I see this before?"

"Listen, I don't have time to talk with you about all of this."

The kid puts up his hand, "You love your meister and got in a fight with her didn't you?"

"Okay." Soul stands up and stares down the kid, "I don't know who paid you or if Alex did something to you so you would annoy the hell out of me but, you need to stop. I don't want to deal with your kind of shit today."

The kid smirks, "So… are ya like gay or something? Because Alex is a dude's name."

Soul grabs on to his shirt and brings the kid up to eye level, "I told you to leave me alone what's so hard about-"

"She had red hair right?"

"What?"

"Your meister, she had red hair, right?"

Soul sets the kid down slowly. He stands on the bench staring up at Soul with an amused smirk, "What's your name?"

"Oh, introductions. I like this." Soul sighs, "Impatient, geez, my name's Jake or Jakey-Boy. The ladies call me that."

Soul rolls his eyes, "So, you're going to help me find Alex?"

"Sure, sure. She's a witch right?" Soul's eyes widen, "How else would she survive a five story fall?"

"Luck?" Soul shrugs and begins to walk down the side walk with Jake following him.

"Psh, not even the luckiest man alive could have survived the way she did. She didn't even make a crack in the ground. She's one hellva witch ya know?"

Soul looks down and the kid next to him with a glower, "She's only part witch. Now, can you please stop talking about it?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. I just need to find a woman with her 'abilities' so she can break this damn curse." Jake pulls on his shirt with a scowl.

"Curse?" The pair walks into the hotel. Soul walks over to the check-in lady once more and asks if she has seen either his or Alex's bags or both. She smiles and hands over both.

Jake only begins to start talking about the curse when their in the elevator, "I annoyed this one witch and she put a curse on me to where I would stay a nine year old for forever."

"So how old are you now then?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Jake shouts at Soul's frightened face. This guy could be like ninety years old by now! "I'm only seventeen. I wanna meet that girl to see if she can change me back and-"

"And?" Soul has a bad feeling about this.

Jake smiles, "I wanna see if she would rather spend her time with me then be your meister."

* * *

"Death-sama."

"Oh! Hello, Spirit!" Death claps his hands smiling at the Death Scythe.

Spirit pushes his fingers together worriedly, "I was wondering how the plan was going with Soul and Alex?"

Death smiles under his mask, "Perfectly~! Alex has run away and Soul has had his talk with Jake."

"I still don't see how that is going to bring them closer together."

"Then I will explain it! Or this movie clip thing will~!" Death claps his hand and a movie screen comes down and a projected.

Spirit wonders how this is possible especially because Death's room does not have a ceiling.

The first picture to come up is one of Alex and her mother, "Now, Alex's mother's name is Kayla."

The next picture shows Kayla and a white haired man in embrace, "This is Kayla and Weston."

"Weston as in Soul's father?" Spirit looks at Death with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Now, quiet!" A few more pictures of Kayla and Weston together roll and Spirit sees the similarities.

"Wait. Go back a picture." Spirit looks at a picture of the Evans family and Kayla and Alex. "When do you think they'll find out?"

Death shrugs, "I might tell them when Maka wakes up or they might find out on their own."

"And you're letting this all happen, why?"

Death rolls his eyes at Spirit's stupidity, "They need to fall in love to figure out that they're in love with someone else~!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Spirit shakes his head. Death glares at him and proceeds to give him a chop on the head. "Hey!"

"Just leave." Death points a finger to the door pissed off at his Death Scythe.

Spirit grumbles as he walks out. When he looks up because of a noise he comes faced to face with someone he never thought he would see ever again, "Kami."

"Why, hello Spirit." The beautiful blonde woman smiles seductively at Spirit but, keeps on walking as if he were nothing but, a piece of dust.

Spirit watches her go crying dramatically. Stein rolls in from the other hallway and watches Kami walk into Death's meeting room, "Looks like it's about to get very interesting here."

***Scratches back of head* Soooo? How'd ya like it? Oh, and i love dramatic irony!**


	8. Just For A Damn Party

**I know you all should be at my window with torches and pitchforks. I really do. I hate myself for not updating. Damn soccer... Now, this might be my only update this week i donno. I am thinking about doing another so watch out for that!**

**Notes; I know you found out a lot last chapter that was a bit disturbing? A little maybe. But, like Death said they need to fall in love to find out they really love someone else. AND that will all make sense in due time!**

**SO DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! Only my OCs (which are alot this story... hmphf)**

Alex

You know? I forgot how awesome it is to be without a weapon. Not that I'm saying that I don't miss _him_. It's just nice to be alone. Well, kindda alone.

"So, how long are you here for?" A dark haired surfer, who I think has the name of Nick, smiles at me from his stance next to his board.

I look around at him and his mates. Each of them are in their own way perfect. I smile, "I'm going to be here for a while. So, what do you have planned?"

There is a tall, dark, and handsome, a blinding blonde, and a ginger. The three types of guys all in front of me. Now, this is a holiday!

_I might as well leave! You're back to normal!_

"Well, we were thinking about going to a party soon." Blinding smiles at me.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Do you think I would cause any trouble if I came and hung out with you guys there?"

All three boys smirk at the same time, "Do you have some friends?"

My smirk widens into a smile, "I think I can round them up for a party."

"Excellent." Ginger grins, "Bring them to The Boat House on seventh street around nine thirty."

I give them all an award winning smile, "Will do."

The walk away and I begin to scheme. Where am I going to get two other girls to come with me to the party?

Then the perfect girl lands right in front of me. A snot filled, sniffling, red eyed, drenched faced girl trips right in front of me. I grin as she stays there whimpering. My grin broadens even more when I see her friend run over to comfort her.

I put on a caring face and walk over to the pair as my beach things turn to sand and fall back to their home, "What happened?" I kneel down next to them with a pair of square red glasses appearing on the bridge of my nose. With the glasses I look a lot more of a book worm than a beach bum.

"We just caught her boyfriend heating on her!" The best friend looks up at me with rage feeling her eyes and I find myself grinning at the brunette.

"Is he going to the party at The Boat House?"

The crying girl looks up at me with even more rage than her friend had, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, now, there is no need to scream and yell. We can get him back there then."

"What are you talking about?" The friend scrunches her eyebrows.

I grin at the two of them as they look at me curiously, "Just think of me as your fairy godmother." Without another word I pull them in the direction of the shopping district.

"Wha…Where are you taking us?" The girl finally stops crying and gets the nerve to speak to me.

"We are going shopping. There is no price limit so get whatever you want. We have until nine." Both of their mouths drop open.

I smirk at how awesome I am, "What about our hair?"

I look at the friend as if she's crazy, "I will do it of course!"

Before we make it into the first store I spot a head of white spiky hair and I nearly fall over. Is he looking for me? I shake my head and look back only to find it's a sign for popcorn.

"Look at this mini skirt!" Cynthia, the crying one, gazes at a beautiful denim skirt. The edges are frayed letting some strings fall down. It was the perfect thing to sow off her beautiful tan legs. This makes me even jealous and I lived in Miami!

"That would look stunning on you." I comment happily. All of this is keeping my mind off of well, everything.

She begins to frown and I wonder what's wrong, "It's too small."

I roll my eyes, "Dear, that is what I'm here for! What size do you need?"

"A seven."

I smile, "Done." I flick the skirt and she puts it on grinning to herself.

"It fits perfectly!" She dances around in the dressing room.

"Awesome! Here are some shirts that you can try on while I go and check on Ally." She nods her reply and gives the shirts a determined look.

I knock on Ally's door, "Um, don't come in."

I sense the discomfort the girl tries to hide, "I want to see that dress on you! C'mon lemme see!"

"Okay." She signs and opens the door. When I see her in the dress I nearly scream out in jealousy. This girl looks absolutely out of this world in the dress. The dress hugs her every curve and the red complements her brown hair, "Oh, dear! I look hideous don't I?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby? You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!"

She looks at me with disbelief and then back at the mirror smiling more, "Well, maybe I do look pretty good."

I roll my eye at her lack of self confidence, "That is your dress no doubt about it!"

"You think so?"

"Most defiantly." I smile and walk out of the dressing room. I look down at my feet itching the top of my left. When I look up I see tufts of white hair and my eyes widen. Oh no… I blink a couple of times and find that the tufts were actually the curling hair of a fifty year old.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Cynthia steps out of her room with a very cute top on.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

_More like love._

What are you doing back?

_I am always going to be here if you deny yourself. Hate okay, no I don't but, you're in love with Soul. Not lust, girlie. Oh, no, no. You've finally moved on!_

She laughs right in my face as I begin to frown, "So, you don't like it?"

"Hm?" I look at the T-shirt that she has on and smile. It has a perfect heart on the upper part of the shirt above her left boob and on the opposite end is a stick figure with an arrow poised to shoot the heart, "I love it. Even if I haven't known you long it fits you."

She smiles gleefully and head back into the room just as Ally walks out with dress in hand, "Why us?"

"Some guys asked if I would bring some friends and at the moment I have none so I made some." I smile at her.

She frowns, "This isn't a trick is it?"

"I have to do something with my free time." I give her a genuine smile that doesn't seem to put out all doubt but, it will have to do.

"Hey, Lily! What are you going to wear?" Cynthia asks happily as we walk down the road clad with their new outfits to my 'apartment'.

"I'll find something in my closet." I say in a pish-posh manner.

"Well, I bet you will look just fantastic!" Cynthia jumps up having the bags fly everywhere into people's faces. Some of those people grumble and move on; others just glare at the happy girl.

I choke on my spit, "Me? Haha! This is your guy's turn to shine not mine."

"Whatever." Cynthia grumbles.

I giggle at her pout as we near a random apartment building. I snap my fingers for a key. I put it in my pocket before either girls notice, "Did you forget something?" Ally looks at me with some skepticism.

"Yeah, the desk lady's name, she just got hired like two days ago." I tap my head three times and find the answer, "Brenda!" I wave as I walk in the door.

"Why hello Lillian! It is Lillian right?" She smiles hesitantly.

"Please, call me Lilly!" I smile and give her a playful wave as I make it over to the elevator. I press the up button.

"I'll remember that!" She smiles and goes back to reading her romance novel.

"Where are your parents?" Ally asks as the elevator doors open.

I raise an eyebrow at her, "My mother was not the best guardian and my father left before I was born."

"That is so sad!" Cynthia looks down at the floor hiding her shocked face.

I roll my eyes, "It was a long time ago nothing to really worry about."

Ally still seems unconvinced about my motives for doing this. And really I don't blame her. I was only doing this for them to hook up with one of the guys.

After making it to 'my' floor we walk down the hallway to the end and swing open my door. Both girls gasp as they stare at how awesome my 'apartment' is. It is very spacious with the wall opposite us all glass. Everything is modern and bright. Well, the red's bright anyway.

"You must really like red, black, and white." Ally touches the red and white blanket on the black leather couch.

I shrug, "It came with the apartment. I don't mind."

Ally makes a 'hmph' sound that does not go unnoticed by her friend as I walk into my 'bedroom'.

"Ally! Why are you being so ungrateful?" Cynthia scolds her.

"Cynths! Don't you see she's playing us! Why would someone with so much money help us?" Ally retorts. "What if this is a scam and when we get to the party she totally ditches us?"

"If you don't want my help that is fine with me. I can always find some other girls." I smile wickedly at the pair. "I am not doing this simply because I felt pity for you Cynthia. This has some gain for me too. I have not lied about not having friends here nor have I lied about the party we are attending. Now, if you want to be rude and not except my help you can leave." I growl mostly towards Ally. Yes, she has the right intentions to protect her friend from something like my kind but, it does not mean I am like the rest of my kind.

"We want your help. It's just hard to believe." Ally finally admits.

I smile, "That's understandable." I wave my hand, "Now, before we get behind schedule." I walk into the luxurious bathroom. I surely have out done myself this time.

After all the curing, the straightening, the hair spraying, the lip glossing, and eye lining we are finally done and ready for the party.

"You both look like something to die for. Every boy will be all over you!"

Cynthia smiles at me through the mirror, "You really think so?"

"Have I given you anything to doubt?" I smirk as she smiles at me much like I would imagine Cinderella did to the fairy godmother. "Now, you too can head down to the lobby while I put on my clothes."

Ally bites her lip but, does not say anything as Cynthia pulls them towards the door.

I slump onto the toilet. Wow, I have not used this much magic since I became a meister. I wonder if I should go back to being a meister. What is the use anyway? I love it here. I don't need anything. I can conjure up my own food and money. And I can party for the rest of my life. And who knows how long that could be!

I snap my fingers once again and find a black tank top latching onto me with the quote, "God made men. Then he had a better idea. Girls." I stand up as dark blue jean shorts wrap around my butt. I lift my right foot and Greek sandal wraps up my calf all the way up to the middle. I lift the left and get the same result. I stick my 'key' in my pocket and head out of the bathroom and the apartment with a sinister smirk on.

I am finally getting back to the old Miami me. And this time I don't have _him_ pulling me back to reality all the time. And I don't think I'll have to worry about Soul after our argument so, really, I am home fucking free!

I rush out of the elevator to find the girls waiting impatiently at eh desk with Brenda, "Miss me?"

The pair of friends smile at me as we walk towards the dark Aussie night.

* * *

"Will you stop being so loud!" Soul shouts at the singing nine year old.

"What? You don't like my singin'?" He asks with his accented voice.

Soul glares at the boy, "With your noise I am not going to be able to find Alex's song."

Jake frowns, "What is up with you and this song? Is it important?"

Soul nearly knocks the boy senseless but, decides against it, "It's the only way we can find her."

"Oh, it's really important, mate?"

This time Soul does not hesitate to smack the boy on the side of the head, "God, you are so stupid!"

"Hey, now, that ain't nice!"

"I don't care if it's not nice." Soul glares at the kid just asking him to say something once again. Soul looks up at a sign to find that it's almost ten o'clock. He can't believe that just this morning they were happily friends, maybe more.

And now, he's met a cursed boy that has his sights set on a girl he's never met.

"Tell me you've at least picked up son thing!" Jake looks over to Soul with pleading eyes.

Soul clenches his jaw, "Ask me that one-"

Before he can finish his sentence he hears an ear splitting scream, "THE RABIT DOGS!"

Weirdly it is followed by, "C'mon… Right now?"

Soul knows that bored tone!

_Flashback_

_Soul looks down the hallway at Lexi. She is lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, "What are you doing?"_

_He hears her sigh heavily, "I'm watching the ceiling decay."_

"_That sounds exciting."_

_Soul hears her roll her eyes, "Oh, it is."_

_A knock is heard at the door. Soul looks at the door and back to Lexi. He hangs his head and sighs knowing she isn't going to move to get it. So, Soul gets up off the couch and meanders to the door, "Hello?"_

"_May I please speak to Alexandra?" A tall man with all dark features stands in the doorway. Soul blinks a couple of times wondering why this guy would be asking for Lexi but, shrugs it off._

"_C'mon… Right now?" Soul hears her moan from the hallway._

_The dark man shakes his head. Soul looks towards the hallway and back to the man, "Alexandra."_

"_FINE!" She draws the word out in a huff. "I'll be there in a moment."_

_Soul hears her scoot over to the wall and her push on it for support and nearly smacks his head at her sudden laziness. She finally makes it over looking more asleep than awake, "You're payment."_

"_Thanks Joe." She takes the envelope from him and shuffles back to her spot on the floor._

_Soul sticks a thumb at her, "Is she?"_

"_Hm? Oh, yes. About once a year she has this boredness comes over her and she does not do a thing for a single day. She will be back to normal soon." The dark man says in a very dignified way before bowing and leaving._

_Soul scratches his head wondering what the hell is wrong with this girl._

"_OW!" Soul feels something whack the side f his head with great force and snickering._

"_Go buy me some chocolate."_

_Soul throws the envelope back at her, "Buy it yourself lazy ass."_

"_Whatever."_

_End Flashback_

Soul was astonished at how lazy and bored she was the whole day. She even slept on the floor that night! But, didn't the man say it was one day a year?

"Lily what are we going to do?" A girl screams from a nearby alley.

Soul hears a sigh, "Both of you turn around and run as fast as you can in the other direction and don't stop running until you made it home okay? We'll get the guy another night."

"Lily, you can't do anything to these dogs! They're dingoes!"

"Ally! I'll be fine. Just take Cynthia and get out of here!" Alex snaps.

Soul stares wide-eyed at the pavement in front of him. Alex was going to fight the kishin by herself?

"I guess we found her, right mate?" Jake pushes Soul's hip.

The two of them watch a pair of frightened girls run out of the alleyway in their direction. A brunette stops in front of them with tears in her eyes.

"You have to do something! Please save that girl! She's going to try and ward off those dogs by herself!"

Soul looks at her. He gives her one of his award winning toothy grins, "Don't worry about it. We'll help her."

Without a second thought Ally grabs Soul and kisses him right on the mouth, "Thank you! Please be safe!"

She turns around and grabs hold of a dirty blondes wrist and drags her away, "Mate, you are so lucky!"

"Damnit dog! You don't know when to quit!" Alex yells and slides on her back out of the alley.

Soul's eyes widen as he looks at his partner. Both of her arms are bleeding. Her hair is messed up. Her legs are in the same shape, if not worse, as her legs.

He hears her song playing what seems like a cocky tune. One that has the piano in the background and an electric guitar front and center.

"ALEX!" It seems to take place in slow motion as the dogs rush out of the alleyway straight at Alex. It seems like Soul just can't run fast enough to get to her before they do. As he runs he also watches in horror as they pile onto her and she lets out a scream.

"OH! YOU HAVE DONE IT YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" She screams kicking one of the dogs off.

Soul changes his arm into part of a scythe and cuts one clean in half. It doesn't make a sound as it changes into a…a kishin egg! The dingo is a kishin? How?

As Soul is about to swing at another one, Alex mumbles something under her breath and the dogs run away whimpering off into the distance.

What they leave behind is something too graphic for even the worst horror movie. Alex's arms are bitten up and on some parts flesh is hanging off. It looks like the tip of her nose is gone. Her stomach is all scratched up as if they were digging to get inside her. Her legs are just terrifying. On her left thigh there is a chunk missing and the same thing has happened to her right calf.

"All for a damn party." Alex laughs. She tries to wipe some blood off of her face but, fails because her hand is bitten up too.

Soul kneels down next to her, "You better not die on me!"

Alex rolls her eyes, "You think I'm going to die before I can party. You must be out of your mind." Alex slowly closes her eyes and her head slumps over.

"Well, there went my way out of this body." Jake whines.

Soul takes his scythe arm and holds it up to Jake's neck making him flinch, "She's not gone yet."

If Soul wasn't so concentrated on making sure her Soul Song is still playing her would have her the laughter in the sky, "My, my. Little Alexandra has grown so much."

**Yes, i left you off at a bloody cliff hanger! Dang, stupid accent. Ugh, i need to stop reading the british/Aussie fics...**


	9. Jealous?

**HEYYY! Look at this! Another Update! WHOO! Yet, it is bittersweet because i am probably not going to be able to start updating again until the end of may... : / And i am going to try my hardest to write when ever i can because my school year has like 2 monthes left! *screams in happiness* Summer means writing, boys, reading, and well more writing! XD**

**Notes: AliceUknown; You are so one to talk about updating your stories! Unless i haven't been getting the emails... I didn't get the emails for your guys reviews either! I was looking at my inbox and its almost empty because fanfiction sucks and wont send me any review notices! GRR! And the shirt your talking about it the stick person one right? I drew that in a note book somewhere and i am going to get it...well i donno out there! Cause that is such an awesome shirt!**

**Everyone, Listen. Alot Alot happens in this chapter and i think you will like what happens too. Not that i really like this chap. It just feels wierd to me i guess..? Oh, well! I hope you all like it!**

**DONT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Soul 

"Put me the fuck down Soul." Alex coughs trying to wriggle out of Soul's grasp. She just woke up as he and Jake meandered around trying to find a hospital.

Soul gives the meister a glare so intense that Jake flinches away even though he didn't even see the gaze, "I am taking you to the hospital right now. I don't care what you say."

"Don't you dare take me to the hospital Soul," Alex lets out another cough. "Just take me to my apartment. You can drop me off and be on your lovely way."

Soul shakes his head, "You need the hospital right now! You have holes in you!"

She snorts and then coughs even more, "I've had worse."

"If she's part witch like you said-"

"What did you say?" Alex tenses and stares up in horror at the sky. Soul shoots Jake a glare making the kid shrug wondering what's wrong. "How the fuck did you find out?"

Soul grinds his teeth wondering what he should do. Should he tell the truth? Or lie through his teeth and say that he has no idea what Jake is talking about.

"What? You talkin' to me? I found out when you landed perfectly fine after that five story fall." Jake looks at the broken girl like its plain as day.

Soul scowls at the boy from continuously being a nuisance. He wishes desperately that he could just get rid of the nine year old, "Jake, will you just shut up? Now, is not the time to be cute and funny."

"Jake?" Alex growls and cranes her neck over Soul's arm, "I knew I recognized the voice. It's been a while now, hasn't it?"

Jake stares at the girl in front of him wondering what the hell he's talking about; then as if by magic her hair drains out the red and her eyes lose their color, "Alexandra Hill, should have known it was you."

"How the hell did you pick this guy up out of the millions there are in Aussie?" Alex glares up at Soul.

Soul can see it's not a full glare. He knows she's trying to hide how scared she is. He knows that he's going to have to speak to her whether he likes it or not now, "He picked me when I was sitting on a bench. Now, where's that apartment?"

Alex smiles a fraction but, winces and coughs, "Next time stay away from the annoying seven year olds, okay?"

"HEY! I'm nine thank you!" Jake glares at the part witch. She only smiles making Soul think she said seven on purpose.

Alex tugs on Soul's shirt, "Take a right and the one with a girl a book." Soul's face pales wondering if the girl will pay attention enough to notice them bringing a bleeding girl in the building. Alex rolls her eyes, "Don't worry about it? Just please hurry."

The hand that tugged the shirt suddenly forms a fist grabbing a portion of the fabric. Soul gives her a questioning gaze but, she keeps looking ahead ignoring him.

Silence falls on the trio for exactly three seconds and then Jake opens his big mouth, "So, Alex, do you think you could change me back?"

For a moment Soul feels the awkward silence fall over them as they enter the building. The girl Alex talked about is totally oblivious to their presence. Then Alex starts laughing/coughing, "You think…I would…NEVER!"

She screams out 'never' as they enter the elevator, "Alex what's wrong?"

Alex tears a hole into Soul's shirt as she begins to gasp and clench her fists, "Venom. Something. Dog spit."

Soul's eyes widen, 'Is she dying? What's going to happen? He can't lose her!'

"Damn, elevators. They always cause people to go crazy." Jake comments picking the thirteenth floor.

Soul shoots him a glare, "How do you know what floor to pick?" Soul looks down at his meister as tears leak from her eyes as she silently sobs in pain.

"If you've known Alex for as long as I have you know what floor she picks."

With that declaration Soul feels something bubble in his stomach. Oh, no, it is not his yellow fries or his orange mango smoothie. It's green envy. He curses himself. He can't be falling for this bi-polar half witch girl.

"C'mon, the end of the hall." Jake snaps Soul out of his self roast.

"Get my mother fucking bag! Put me on the floor!" Alex screams as both boys run down the hallway to a randomly colored door at the end.

"This is so like you. Now, open the door." Jake looks to the girl with a waiting expression.

She does not move an inch, "I have the key in my pocket." She breathes out almost choking.

"Alex, let's not be doing this. I know you can-"

"Just grab the GOD DAMN KEY!" Alex shoves her face into Soul chest.

"Its going-"

Soul gets tired of the bickering and brings his foot back and slams the door open. He feels Alex smile into his chest. Soul smiles to himself but, make sure Jake can't see it.

"Bag?" Jake sweeps the room with his eyes trying to spot this bag.

"Bedroom on left." She turns to look at Jake. Soul smiles at the apartment. His favorite colors are spread out everywhere. "Floor."

Soul looks at his partner hesitantly. He looks to the hallway where Jake I supposed to be getting the bag.

"Soul, now is not the time to worry about being strong." She coughs and more tear stream down her face, "Just put me on the floor."

Soul sighs and gently puts her on the floor only to hear a hiss escape her mouth, "Are you alright?"

"My calf just touched and it's a bit tender." She smiles sarcastically. Soul takes this chance to look at her all over again only to find that it's even worse. Almost all of the places that she was bleeding before have turned either a black or a yellow, "Stop. Staring."

"Found it! What do you need out?" Jake brings out this striped bag and drops, himself and the bag, next to Alex gazing at her.

"The one that has Riley on it." Alex huffs out and starts coughing. This time she doesn't stop for a few seconds and the same yellow stuff that is on her leg comes out and gets on Soul's legs. Soul's eyes widen in fright for his meister. What if she doesn't…NO! He can't think of this. She will be fine. She's Alex after all.

"Found it." Jake holds a green bottle out looking at it like it's something from another world.

"Break it on the floor." Jake hesitates, "NOW! I don't have all night." He swiftly breaks the bottle and in a poof of smoke a raccoon with an old doctor's bag appears.

"Mistress Alexandra! What have you done to yourself?" The raccoon raves as she begins to tend t Alex's wounds right away.

Alex winces as the raccoon nimbly pulls out ointment and unscrews the top, "Let's just say I'm not too fond of dingoes anymore."

The raccoon shakes her head, "Now, who are these two fine boys?"

Alex coughs a laugh as the pair of boys, still, stare stunned at the medic raccoon, "Soul's my weapon and that's Jake."

"Oh, I remember you Jake. You were there when she got in the fight with-"

"Not now." Alex growls. Her eyes flicker over to Soul to only find what she was hoping wouldn't happen. His eyes are full of curiosity. Alex hisses, "What is in this salve this time! It fucking burns!"

"It's the venom."

"So, this is…" Alex trails off.

Soul can't take it any longer, "Alex what the hell is up with this raccoon? Is this Bari's mother or something?"

The raccoon chuckles as she begins to bandage up her calf, "No, I am not Bari's mother. My name is Riley Smith. I am Alexandra's medic. Her mother-"

Alex shakes her head and Riley stops talking, "That's all they need to know now."

"As you wish."

All four of them let silence over take the apartment that is only interrupted when Alex lets out a hiss or a grunt of pain. Soul watches Riley wishing she would go faster. Soul hopes she hasn't lost too much blood. He still feels that he should have taken her to the hospital but, then half of him is scared that Stein will show up and start screaming at her again.

"You need to take this." Riley holds up a blood red pill in front of Alex's face making her go cross eyed.

"Do I have to?" Alex groans seeming to know what the hell this pill does.

Riley looks at her sternly, "Yes, now take it or I will force you."

Alex grumbles something under her breath but, she still opens her mouth and swallows the pill dry. Well, that's what Soul thought until he heard a popping noise in her mouth. He watches her make a disgusted face and then she swallows, "What was that?"

Riley looks over to Jake, "Blood pill. Created by her aunt when she was younger but, her mother improved on it."

"Are the pain meds going to knock me out?" Alex asks sounding exhausted already.

"Yes." The medic pulls out a white pill but, Alex stops her.

Alex closes her eyes and then turns her head to look at Soul directly, "I know this may be asking a bit much but, I need you to take me to my room after I take the pill, okay? And make sure the seven year old doesn't come in and peep on me okay?"

Jake opens his mouth to say something but, decides it is not worth it, "Yeah, I can do that."

Alex turns her head back to Riley winces a bit before opening her mouth for the pill. She takes it easier than the Blood Pill.

Soul waits a moment before slipping his arm under knee, making sure he doesn't touch anything, and pulls her head towards his chest. Soul stands up carefully trying not to fall backwards. He walks to his left and opens the first door only to find the bathroom. He hears Alex snicker and mumble something along the lines of, "Silly Soul." He tries the second door to find the bedroom. A fairly big bedroom, actually. One able to fit a king sized bed, a vanity, a work desk, and a red upright piano. Soul smiles when he sees her guitar right next her bed, "Soul…"

"What is it?" Soul pulls down the covers of the bed placing Alex in their place.

Alex opens and closes her eyes slowly but, when she speaks she keeps them open tiredly, "I really like you. I know it sounds bad but, I'm kindda hoping Maka doesn't wake up because I don't want you to be taken away from me. I need you around, Soul."

Soul shakes his head feeling his cheeks heat up, "Alex, you're going crazy on those pain meds. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

She hums, "If you say so."

Soul shakes his head as he leaves the room with only one thought on his mind, 'I need you around too, Alex.'

"Is she sleeping alright?" The raccoon looks at Soul as he walks around the corner. He shakes his head as he remembers how Bari sits like that on the bar stools too.

"Yeah, she's fine, a bit loopy though." Soul scratches the back of his head.

Riley and Jake both smile, "Yeah, pain meds do that to her."

Soul rolls his eyes at Jake as he goes back to searching for food in the fridge. He walks over to the leather couch and spreads himself out claiming it.

"How long have you known Alex, Soul?" Riley pads over to the red carpet in front of the couch looking up at him.

"Only a couple of weeks." He answers putting his arm over his eyes trying to get comfortable.

He hears Jake snort, "You know nothing about her than do you? It makes sense now why she freaked out."

"I know plenty about her!" Soul sits up and glares at the nine year old, who has a bowl of cheese puffs.

Jake rolls his jade eyes, "I doubt that! I dated her for over a year. You hardly know anything if you only know that she's part witch."

"YOU DATED HER?" Soul's eyes go wide at the little kid. How could this loud mouth, cocky, obnoxious, prideful, uncool guy hook up with Alex.

Jake smiles evilly, "Are we jealous?"

* * *

Death City

Stein gives the Albarn parents a wide smile. Both pairs of eyes widen as they stand up, "Can…can…"

"Yeah, just don't be too loud she's still kind of groggy."

They rush into the room as a blur of blood and sun light, "Maka!" They both whisper happily.

"Mama! Papa!" She smiles a weak smile.

"Oh, baby! You have no idea how happy we are too see you awake." Kami touches Maka's cheek lovingly. Maka smiles so happy that she can see her mother after so long.

"Papa was so worried about his little one!" Spirit latches onto Maka cutting her off from Kami causing much irritation to the meister. She grabs him by the ear and yanks him back to his chair, "I was only loving my wonderful daughter!" He weeps in the corner to both females look at the weapon with disdain.

"He will never change will he?" Kami smiles to her daughter as she suddenly frowns. "What is it, Maka?"

"Mama, where is Soul?"

This question causes the room to go silent. Kami bites her lip and Spirit gets up from his corner and gives his daughter a serious look, "Well, darling, while you were sleeping…"

* * *

Aussie

Soul wakes up with the sun right in his eyes. His arm hurts and his lip. 'Damn, Jake. He just had to start something.'

Soul grumbles about the scuffle that he and Jake had last night because Jake had to be a prick and start talking about how great Alex was at kissing and at a whole lot of other things. No, Soul did not throw a punch at him for that. Soul threw the punch because he didn't want someone degrading Alex like that.

Soul looks behind the couch and finds Jake right where he left 'em. He happily goes over to the fridge looking for some OJ.

"Morning, Master Soul."

Soul drops his glass of orange juice and the glass shatters across the floor, "Shit, Riley! You scared me."

The raccoon doesn't answer for a few minutes. Soul raises an eyebrow. Riley then breathes a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry but, Alex hates the sound of breaking glass. It reminds her of bad memories."

Soul looks down at the mess, "Oh."

"UGH! Bloody headache! Where the hell am I?" Jake groans.

Soul rolls his eyes as he grabs a paper towel to clean up the mess. He picks up the broken glass careful and puts it in the trash.

"HOOKY HELL! What is a raccoon doing here?" Jake screams as he must have seen Riley.

"Jake shut up!"

Soul steps out of the kitchen to find Alex holding onto the wall for support glaring down at Jake, who is in fetal position. Soul stifles a laugh that goes unnoticed by both humans.

"But, there's a freaking raccoon!" He points in the proximity of Riley.

Alex rolls her eyes, "When I turned you into a nine year old it was only supposed to be looks, not how much your balls have dropped."

Soul bursts out laughing at that. He just found it so funny. He hasn't seen Alex like this and to him it's really just beautiful.

Alex goes wide eyed, "Soul…I didn't know you were awake…"

Soul's expression saddens. 'She's still scared about me hating her, isn't she? This is going to be one hellva long mission.'

**WHOA! THAT'S A BRAIN FULL! Haha. That sounds so funny... Brain Full... ANYWAY! More reviews = More motivation!**


	10. Spills Out!

**UGH! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like forever and i said i would! I am a terrible writer! I am so so sorry! But, good news! School is out tomorrow! YES! MORE WITING TIME! And better chapters for you all! Now, i know this is a really short chapter but, alot happens so read it! BAM!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, i am not doing anymore of this disclaimer crap. This is my last one. I Lillian do not own Soul Eater and that is the end of that!**

Alex

I scratch the back of my head. Wincing a bit at the movement, "My bandages need to be changed, Riley."

My abdomen feels like it's on fire. Along with my arms and my legs and my nose and about half of my whole body. I cannot believe Medusa is here. Here in Australia. How did those dogs get her snake's venom anyway? And did I really see a kishin egg come out of one of them?

Does Soul really know I'm part witch?

If he knows that what else does he know?

Could he leave me?

I frown as I run my hand through my hair. I listen to the T.V. for a little bit while Riley collects things form her bag. There's nothing on a rabid dog attack so I pick up my spoon and dip it into my bowl once more. I look around at everyone. Soul's watching the T.V. intently and only looking at me when I make a noise which is rarely now that I noticed him doing it. Jake is dozing in the sun like a cat would. Riley is waiting for me to be done with my breakfast, now that she's found everything, before she changes my wrappings.

After I had made my statement to Riley, Soul had pulled out some cereal and poured me a bowl not saying a word about anything and I've begun wondering if he ever will.

I hate how his silence is making me think all kinds of possibilities. Especially the one about leaving. I already left him once—

DAMN IT! I sound like his freaking girlfriend!

I am not and will not be one of those girls that continuously wondering if their boyfriends are going to leave them. UGH! I am not going to worry about him like he means something to me because he just…DOESN'T!

I drop my bowl and I feel the hot tears stink my eyes, "Alex?"

Why am I feeling all of these emotions now? This is all so confusing!

"Alex, are you alright?" Soul's voice filters into my thoughts but, it doesn't mean it stops them.

I'm lying to myself. I know I can't be without him now. I know I can't. Now that he knows, and he hasn't left it only means that he feels at least something for me. And now with Medusa here…anything is possible.

"Today's someday." I turn my head and look into Soul's red eyes. They widen for a moment but, then happiness feels them.

"Mistress Alexandra, you may tell him after I change your dressings." Riley hops on to the couch as Soul sighs impatiently.

I take my shirt off not caring if anyone stares. I hurt and I want it to go away. NOW.

"Mother!" I growl when Riley presses a little too hard on my calf.

Riley looks up at with a warning glare. I just lean my head back and stare at the ceiling. The venom is disappearing but, I can still feel it in my system. I hate to admit it but, Medusa one damn good witch.

"All done." Riley sounds more cheerful than she should be after causing me so much pain but, I don't say anything. "I'm going to go take a nap." I nod my consent.

I look at Soul from the corner of my eye beginning to become nervous…

Jake had left to find Ally and Cynthia. They needed to know I was alright. Broken but, alright.

It is just me and Soul.

"I found out when you were talking to Stein way back when." Soul stares out the window.

I smack my forehead with my hand. I should have known. Why did I not see that he was totally lying back then? Damn.

"Medusa's my aunt." I drop the atom bomb with a chuckle feeling like a complete moron.

Soul looks at me with shock wide eyes.

Before he can open his mouth to speak I go on, "My mom is the head of the Araiguma family. So, y real last name is Araiguma but, since my mom kicked me out of the family I had to come up with a last name. At the time I was standing on a hill. I still have no idea who my father is. All I know is that he cheated on his wife with my mom.

"Since this was a sin in many religions Medusa took the opportunity to experiment on me. She injected kishin blood into me while I was still in the womb while my mother was sleeping. So, I grew up with the craving for souls while training to be a witch. No one knows why I didn't completely become a witch but, I think it has to do with the kishin blood.

"I was an exceptional half-witch. I proved a lot of superstitions wrong. I beat many regular witches in a lot of things but, I knew being a witch was not what I wanted to do. I wanted to get back at Medusa. I wanted cold blooded revenge. So, I went out in the world with a vengeance. When I needed money I stole, until I found the guitar. It was beaten up, dirty, and it needed work. It was meant for me. It was me and I knew it.

"When Drake found me, I hadn't signed up to be a meister yet. He sat down next to me on the park bench and stole the guitar out of my hands. I was just about to 'fucking kill the bastard' when he started playing. Now, the only reason I could play was because I had conjured up a music-coon. And we all know that raccoon's are not the best guitarist.

"Drake played like an angel. He played happy fast tunes and some slow sad tunes. He made me so much money that day it wasn't funny. But, I could not get myself to be grateful for what he did. Growing up in a witching community does that to you.

"I smiled at him and wished him luck on his travels but, he grabbed my arm. I glared at him and he told me that I need to become his meister. Now, I knew what a meister was because my ma despised them for no good reason because they had never messed with our family. At first I was going to say no but, some how in those eyes I found that without them I would never been the same."

Soul raises an eyebrow but, I stop him before her can speak, "Yes, I know I sound like a school girl but, it's true.

"So, that night I put my guitar in my case and told my mom the news. She didn't take it well but, that didn't matter much to me. So, the next day I was travelin' to a school for weapons and meister in Atlanta, Georgia."

I sigh and get up from the couch moving slowly making sure I don't do anything to my bandages. I walk over to a stool and sit down, "Many of my teachers were wary of me once they felt my soul but, _he_ never was and I was so grateful for that. So, so grateful because many people doubted my loyalty but, _he_ never did. I didn't start to love _him_ until after a couple of missions where _he_ saved my ass. I knew it couldn't be the protect gene. But, we fought a lot." I look down and scratch my arm. I shake my head, "Many of the fights were stupid and mostly about my wild behavior but, I was never taught to act any other way.

"Our biggest fight was about…me moving in with _him_. My mother had kicked me out a few months before and I had been living wherever I could find a place to sleep. I had always wanted to move in with him but, for some reason when _he_ suggested it I would have nothing of it. _He_ was so pissed that _he_ turned _his_ arm into a scythe and cut the door down to get out. _He_ never came back.

"I waited three days on the kitchen floor for him."

I take a deep breath tying not to cry.

"Whoa." Soul looks at me. I stare into his glowing red eyes. In a moment I feel strong arms around me. Protecting me. "It's going to be okay. I swear." That's when I notice I am crying. That I couldn't hold it all in but, for once in my life I don't care if it all spills out.

Soul presses his lips against my cheek to catch a tear. I gasp. When I look into his eyes, I find nervousness. I feel a tear trail down my face. It slips closer and closer to my lips. I find myself sucking in a breath trying to get it to touch my lips but, I think Soul would have kissed me anyway.

**Hm, cliffy much ne? I know i am so MEAN but, i have to keep you interested! I will probably update really soon i promise. Remember more reviews faster update!**


	11. Anger Issues

**Well, i know it has been FOREVER! And all of you should kill me right now but, i have a longer than last time chapter? And most of its Maka? And so will next chapter! Does that make up for it?**

**I would like to thank for a wonderful idea that made up most of this chapter. I'm not going to use all of your ideas because they go against what i had already planned so don't feel bad!**

**So, without farther (I don't own SOUL EATER) aidouu! Here is the next installment in While You Were Sleeping!**

Death City

"He…he what?" Maka stares at her hands in total shock. He couldn't have could he?

Death watches her with worried eyes, "Maka, dear, she is only a tempor—"

"It doesn't matter!" She looks up with her green eyes swimming, "He promised! No one else!"

Kami looks over to her daughter with sympathetic eyes but, then she turns to Spirit, who happens to be very blissful ignorance, "You said the same thing to me." She growls lowly at him. He turns wide eyed and jumps behind his chair to cower. Kami feeling satisfied for now smiles, "Maka, you need to understand that this girl, Alexandra, needed a partner and there was no other scythes available."

Maka clenches her fists, "So! He said he would never take any other person but, me!"

"Maka, there is nothing to…" Death starts but, then sighs, "I could show you them?"

Maka perks up, "Really? Through the mirror?"

* * *

Aussie

It feels like my lips are on fire. They hurt. They're bruised. They're bleeding I bet.

Personally I don't care if I lost my hand right now as long as Drake keeps kissing me.

_Drake!_

_**DRAKE!**_

_**DRAKE! ALEX! REMEMBER HIM!**_

"Soul…" I murmur pushing away. I look at the wet spots of my tears on his chest. "It doesn't feel right…I can't stop thinking about…" I trail off. What if I'm hurting him? Will he leave?

I hear him snort, "I can't stop thinking about Maka."

My head snaps up to look into his eyes and it clicks, "If you love her why did you kiss me?"

"Wanted to see how it felt. Jake-y Boy said it was pretty good." He shrugs. I fall onto his chest laughing. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep myself on his lap and not on the floor.

"Even if I licked the kid he would find it excellent." Soul wraps his arms around my waist and I let out a sigh, "I don't think we should kiss again."

Soul puts his head on top of mine and sighs, "I have to agree with that. I think we should stick to the brother sister thing."

I let out a laugh and smile, "Yeah. That sounds really good right now."

I let another tears fall feeling sadness well up in my chest again, "What's wrong, now?" Soul asks in a bit of a rude manner but, I don't take it to heart.

"What if I never find him? What if I'm really just crazy and seeing Drake isn't real? What if he's—he's…"

Soul's arms wrap tighter around me, "He's not because you would have felt it. Your soul is connected to his like mine and Maka's are. Even if you think its not."

I sigh and take in a shaken breath, "Thank you. You'd make a good big brother."

"Are you trying to get me to throw up?" Soul laughs a little causing me to follow suit.

Then I snort.

"There here."

Soul pushes me away from him, as if I'm getting too close to Santa's face when I'm on his lap asking for a puppy, he stares at the TV intently for a moment, "The Poltergeist isn't coming right?"

I roll my eyes and smack his chest, "Really, Soul?"

He gives me a smirk, "Do you want to change?"

I look down and find myself only in a sports bra and shorts. I frown, "Yeah, don't need Jake staring…"

I jump off his laugh making him 'Oof'. I walk down to my bedroom but, before I turn the corner, "Don't forget the hair!" I nod an answer and turn into the second door.

I look around the room happy. I love being a witch sometimes! I turn my attention to the closet. I snap and the doors open to show my preppy clothes. I frown, "Won't be needing you guys anytime soon!" I smile. Maybe lying is a bad thing?

I close the doors and, once again, snap my fingers. I smirk. My old clothes. I grab various items before walking through the connecting door to the bathroom. I brush my hair turning it back to blood red. I look at myself in the mirror. I frown. I am pale as hell! Stupid blood lose.

"Hey! You're the guy who said he'd help Lilly!" I hear Cynthia point out, she was the brunette right?

I hear the smile in Soul's voice, "Yeah, that's me."

I shake my head as I step out of the bathroom, "You sound so arrogant, Soul." I look up with a smile on.

"Lilly!" Ally screams. So, I was wrong Cynthia is the blonde and Ally the brunette.

Both girls screech and rush over to hug me. I grind my teeth as they press in all the wrong places, "We were so worried about you! With all those dingo attacks and stuff lately!" Cynths cries into my neck.

"Yeah! We kept watching the news wait for you to turn up dead!" Lilly holds onto my arm. I feel the tears begin to drip down my face.

Soul coughs and the girls look over their shoulders at him, "Lilly, did not come home uninjured girls."

They look back at me and take their arms off as if I was electric. I give them a weak smile.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jake sits on one of the bar's stool blowing hair out of his face. I shrug.

"Let's go to a movie." Soul puts in almost sounding evil. I raise an eyebrow wondering what he's up too, "Lilly, why don't you call Jake's older brother." I begin to glare at him getting what he's implying, "And we can all go out for a movie."

I deadpan, "Why do I have to be the third wheel?" I grumble to myself walking over to my room. The two girls look ecstatic at the idea. Who wouldn't? This is Soul who may be an albino, red eyed, sharp tooth asshole but, he is a smoking little devil! And Jake's 'Older Brother' is not that bad looking either. Do you think I would date someone who wasn't somewhat good looking?

"Jake, don't you want to talk to your brother?" I give him a wide eyed look that gives him the clue since he was looking at Soul like Soul had lost an eye.

"Yeah!"

"Soul, how about you head over to the nearest mall or movie place and pick out a movie, okay?" I smile fakely at him to show my growing aggravation. Does he know how annoying Jake used to be back then?

He gives me a cocky grin, "Sure thing. C'mon ladies!" He holds up his arms and both girls slide into his side, "Bye Lilly! Don't get in any trouble!" I roll my eyes at the pathetic warning he gives me.

"Riley."

"Yes?" She scampers up to my side from some unknown location. Jake makes a squeak of fright but, I ignore him.

"When will I need to come home and have my dressings changed?" I bend down to her eye level. She sits back on her hind quarters and ponders the answer.

"Around nine o'clock. Enough time to watch a movie and for a nice long dinner." She smiles happily.

I frown, "Thanks." She nods her head and scampers away. "Annoy me at all tonight and I will make you one of my raccoons." I glare over to Jake trying to remember the spell.

He smiles evilly, "Don't worry, darling, annoying you is on the bottom of my list tonight." I cock an eyebrow wondering what the devil he has planned. Not that I will find out until it happens. Jake was always good at surprising me.

* * *

Maka

Maka is…well, in simple terms mad.

But we all know Maka is not someone who would use such simple terms.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT ASSHOLE!" She throws a tank top into her suitcase. She looks behind her at a fearful Tsubaki.

"Maka, I think you're over reacting." Tsubaki had seen Lexi and Soul together but, it was mostly each other them hanging out with their crowd. Lexi with the sluts (even Tsubaki had to call them that) and Soul with Black Star. The only time she saw them together was when they walked home together and even then they stayed a good distance from each other. The kiss that Maka has been jealously going on about seems wildly unbelievable for Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki." Maka growls red faced and fuming, "I saw what I saw. It was one of the most passionate kisses I have ever seen!"

Tsubaki sighs. She had always seen the two as siblings. The protective glances that Soul would give Lexi would warm her heart and the little kid pouts Lexi would give Soul made her laugh. "Well, I don't see why you have to go all the way to Australia because of one kiss."

Maka sighs growing 'madder' as time goes on, "It's not because of the kiss, Tsubaki!" Maka throws more clothes into the bag, only more forceful this time. "He promised he would never get another meister!"

Tsubaki rolls her eyes knowing that it is defiantly because of the kiss, "You heard that it was only a temporary. We all get those."

Maka turns around and glares at Tsubaki, "He said _no one_!"

Tsubaki rubs her forehead getting annoyed, "I understand this but, what if he was forced Maka?"

"He wasn't bloody forced! Are you crazy! He loves Alex!" Bari pops in the door with a sly smirk on.

"A TALKING RACCOON!" Maka screams, making Tsubaki jump because with Black Star you got all kinds of weird animals.

Bari rolls his eyes, "Calm down, girl. I'm Bari by the way. Alex's my babysitter at the moment." He prances into the room and jumps on Maka's bed. Maka stares or rather glares at the raccoon but, being Bari he takes no notice.

"Bari," Tsubaki coughs. "Why are you here?"

Bari shrugs, "Alex, just didn't want to take me."

"You said babysitter right?" A light bulb goes off in Maka's head.

"Yes."

Maka smiles, "So, she gets money for watching over you right?"

Bari raises a raccoon eyebrow liking how this girl thinks, "Do you want me to accidently show you where she might have told me to store the money while she was away?"

"Maka! You can't do that!" Tsubaki looks over to the girl. She sees jealousy sparkling in the green orbs of her friend. Tsubaki sighs, 'This is going nowhere.'

"I like your thinking, Bari-kun!" Maka smiles as the raccoon leads her out of the room.

Tsubaki shakes her head.

Bari struts the hallway with his tail in the air over to Alex's room, "It could be possibly under the mattress…" He whispers when he steps into the room. He thought the place under the mattress was completely stupid and the money should have been put in a false book or something more double oh seven. Maka quickly reaches under the mattress and finds the green she was looking for. She is going to have lots of fun in Australia now!

**I know Maka is a bit OOC at the end but, jealousy does that to a person! As i said in the beginning next chapter will have lots (if not all) Maka in it. Tell me if you want me to put in the movie scene (AKA where they all go to the movies)! And remember to tell me what you thing! Good bad or ugly its all good!**


	12. A Fake

**OH MY GEEZ! I am soooo sorry! I know i should have updated a forever ago but, i didn't get that many reviews frm this story so, i didn't feel the need to update...**

**Anyway, i want to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter! So, i have a surprise for you guys. (i'm doing htis on my other chapter and people have seemed to like it) **

**If you have any questions for the Characters of While You Were Sleeping now is the time to get them answered! You can ask any Character any question and they (Me) will answer it to the best of their ablities! Does that sound like fun? Review with the questions pleaseee!**

**Yes, i know Maka is OOC. She's supposed to be.**

Maka

Maka stands in the airport. A civilian airport no less. Death hadn't had any airplanes open so she had to take a civilian plane. Bari is sitting on her shoulder making comments about people walking by.

"God, how fat do you think she is? She looks like she has a five chin!" He whispers in Maka's ear making her laugh.

"I have to give you that Bari. God, what do you do to get yourself that fat?" She grins.

Bari grins, "I might just make you a bitch yet!"

Maka shakes her head, "That can't happen."

Bari rolls his eyes as the flight is called. Maka picks up her carry-on bag and heads towards gate number thirteen.

"Hello."

Maka looks towards the voice and finds a boy. He has red hair much like her father's but, the green eyes seem to remind her a little of Soul. They have the same vivid emotion in them that makes them so much brighter than anyone else's. "H-hi." She stutters out. She curses herself for being so stupid but, keeps the bright smile on her face.

"Where are you headed?" He gives her a smirk that sends chills down her back. This boy has something…

"I'm actually going to Australia. What about you?" She begins to walk once more and he follows her quickly.

Out of the corner of her eye she watches him, "I'm going to the same place. I have to meet an old friend."

Maka's face hardens at the mention of a friend. Soul was her friend and now he's the same as Papa. "I have to give a friend a reality check."

The boy pokes Maka's side and she jumps a little looking at him, "I guess we can go together don't you think?"

Maka tilts her head in confusion, "You want to hang out with me?"

He smirks, "Why wouldn't I?" He puts his arm around Maka and she leans into him. "Shouldn't you put that cat in a carrier?" He nods to a silent Bari.

Maka then notices the raccoon had become oddly quiet but, she enjoyed his silence because it meant she could speak freely without his rude comments. "You're right. I probably should." She puts down her carry-on and pulls out a collapsible carrier **(A/N Yes, I have one for my cat!)**. "C'mon, Bari, get in."

Bari does as he's told but, since Maka does not know the raccoon as well as most she doesn't know that usually he would fight tooth and nail to get into one of them. She also doesn't know that Bari knows this boy. That he knows he is not who he used to be.

The Drake he knew did not have a charming smile for other girls. He kept it hidden for Alex only. He would never make moves on a girl this quickly. He hardly made one on Alex and they've known each other for a couple of years at least.

Bari also knows that Drake would never look over his shoulder right at Alex's aunt and give her a wink.

"So, tell me about this friend of yours." Drake asks Maka as they board the plane. Drake holds onto her carry-on as she carries Bari.

Maka glares at the back of a man's head so hard that he turns around and when he notices her gaze he sits down and cowers behind a newspaper. Maka seems not to notice, "He's actually my weapon."

"Ah! So, that makes you a meister?" Drake looks vaguely curious but, Maka does not catch it.

She nods and becomes curious herself, "So you know about weapons and meister and things?"

"Oh, do I." He grins and sits down pulling Maka to sit with him by her wrist. She doesn't even complain or think about whose seat it really is.

The pair sits ignoring everyone around them and continues to talk about their meister and weapon. Maka finally learns that the boys name is Drake and that he is looking for an Alex.

He describes her much like Maka would describe Soul. Expect this girl has stormy gray eyes and her hair isn't a spiky mess. Her studying habits may be better than Soul but, she still cheats sometimes like he does. Maka can't help herself but, smile when he talks about how much she loves playing her guitar.

"She would get along so well with Soul!" Maka smiles widely as they descend into Australia.

Drake smiles too, "I bet she would. Now, enough about our partners. Why don't you tell me a little about you?"

Maka doesn't even take a second to go into her life. She doesn't know but, she trusts this boy so much more than many guys she knows, maybe even more than Soul!

Yet, Maka doesn't know it's all a trick. That he's caught her in his string of madness and she isn't going to get out of it any time soon.

They continue to talk as they walk through the extremely crowded airport. Drake grabs onto her wrist to make sure she doesn't get lost. Maka seem not to notice and continues to talk about how terrible her father is and how she is glad that her mom's back in town. Drake seems to listen but, he is really trying to look of his contact.

"Kayla Araiguma." Drake smiles as he looks at the woman. Maka looks up and finds a beautiful woman standing in front of them. She has beautiful golden blonde hair with guarded gray eyes. She smiles at her name.

"I have a car ready for you Drake but, I would love to know who this beautiful girl is." Kayla points to the window door at a red convertible.

Drake smiles almost evilly but, Maka doesn't take it that way, "This is Maka Albarn."

Kayla claps happily knowing Drake is doing so well with the plan, "Well, Miss Albarn would you like to stay with Drake?"

Maka nods and is swept away by Drake to the convertible as Kayla watches the two.

"This is working out wonderfully isn't it, Kayla." Medusa stands next to her little sister.

Kayla rolls her eyes, "Just remember to pay me, Medusa." Kayla stalks off to find her daughter and perhaps see her after all these years.

Maka laughs happily at a joke Drake just told her as they make their way around the city. Maka is having the time of her life. She has never had this fun with a person since she was little and her father was a better man. Drake is everything that she wants in a man. Kind, a chivalrous gentleman, and loves to read like her.

"So, here it is." Drake points to the same Hilton Alex and Soul would have been staying at but, he does not know they actually have moved.

Maka gapes at the huge hotel, "It's so fancy! How did you afford this?"

"I have a lot of friends in high places." Drake laughs lightly and Maka doesn't question.

They step into the amazing hotel. Maka looks above her and finds an intricate chandelier glistening. Her mouth opens and Drake smiles at her. He puts two of his fingers under her chin and closes her mouth. "I don't believe you want to catch flies."

Maka smiles sheepishly slightly embarrassed by her lack of manners. She waits in the middle of the lobby as Drake gets the room. She smiles when he comes back to her and hits her with his shoulder playfully.

"You know, Drake, you're a really nice guy." Maka pushes him back as they make their way to the elevator.

Drake lets out a laugh, "Maka, I'm just like every other guy."

"No, no you're not." Maka shakes her head, "You're actually good. You won't hurt me like all the others." She frowns to herself, remembering how Soul betrayed her just like her father had.

Drake wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on her head as they ride up to their floor. He lets out a sigh then bites his lip. He squeezes her hard because a little of his old self pushes through the madness controlling him. He wishes his mouth you fucking move! He wants to tell her to run far away from him because he is just like her father. He's using her. He's a puppet spider. And he finally got the frightened fly.

* * *

Soul: A Week Later

"Soul, there's something going on there…" Alex looks down at a map. She looks over to Sid, not zombie Sid but, another raccoon.

This one is the scariest Soul has ever seen. It has an eye patch over its left eye, its missing most of its right ear, and a lot of fur on its tail is gone.

"My scouts have told me there is a large compound here." Sid points to a seemingly randomly place on the map. Then right next to it he points, "Here is where the kishin was last said to hold a residence."

Alex nods watching the raccoon mark up the map, "How many dogs, Sid?"

"More than you want to know about." He looks away from the map to her.

"Give me the number, Sid." Alex sounds calm not impatient like her sentence implies.

Sid shakes his head, "About thirty."

Soul groans and leans back into his chair.

"We can take 'em." Alex smiles.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Jake looks away from the TV to Alex. Growing up did wonders to the guy. He had broad shoulders and a square face. He is practically a model. No wonder Alex went out with him.

She rolls her eyes, "Jake, I'm a big girl now. I can do this."

"Alex! You're the same age when we broke up! I can't let you go on this suicide mission!" He gets up and in a flash he is tower over Alex. "I know we broke up but, you still hold a place in my heart."

Alex scoffs, "You tell that to every girl you make-out with?" She sighs, "Jake, it's not your decision."

"I don't care. I can't let you slip away and die!" He hangs his head. Alex pats his chin.

"Sorry…" Before Jake can ask a thing he is slumped on the floor out cold.

Soul's ruby eyes widen, "Why…did you do that?" He can't believe what he's seeing.

Alex turns to Soul with guarded eyes, "He would have stopped me… I may not love him as much as I do Drake but, I still love him." She looks down at her hands. "We have to do this Soul… I have a feeling that this is more than just a kishin."

Soul shakes his head, "How do you know this? You don't have Soul Perception…"

"But, I am a half witch, a little kishin, and I'm part human." She sounds amused to Soul's ears and he wonders why.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Alex looks up from her hands and looks directly into Soul's eyes, "I can feel them." She bites her lip, "My mom, Medusa, and the kishin. There are two others with them… There's a Grigori soul with them, Soul."

Soul blinks, "What? That would mean-" He stops short.

At first he feels scared, scared that they're doing something terrible to Maka. Next, is anger, anger because how could he not be there when she wakes up?

"Soul, stop it." Alex growls, her eyes not leaving his for a moment. She watches the emotions fly through his eyes with hidden fright.

"How could I not be there?" He throws the chair back. Alex watches him gauging his reaction, "I promised I would be there! It's all your fault!"

Alex is taken aback by the statement, "Yeah, all my fault." She rolls her eyes fighting the urge to run and run far away. She grips her arm and hangs her head, "I know I stole you away from her but, you were DEAD!" She screams. "Dead Soul! You were worse than I was! At least I was something! Without me you would have never stopped blaming yourself! You would have withered away before she even woke up!" She growls. She will fight this time. No running away.

"I was fine!" He grumbles angrily.

Alex huffs, "Fine, my ass!"

"How else was I supposed to be? I had to be strong for Maka!"

"Soul, I know you did but, you need to admit that you didn't know what to do without her and I helped you find that." She watches him as his head hands and his arms go limp. She steps over the chair and touches his shoulder. "We need to do this Soul."

He nods and pulls her into a hug. He buries his head in her neck holding back sobs, "I want her back!"

Alex hugs him back with tears in her eyes. She might have forgotten to tell him that Drake is there too.

And she knows if she sees him she will die.

**Wow, look at all that tension! It is getting to the climax guysss! I am so excited for the fight scenes that will be coming up! And i'm thinking this story will be finished by the end of summer so with your questions you can send me ideas of Soul Eater stories you'd like to see!**

**LATER!**


	13. Not Like Soul

**OH MY GEEZ! You guys should kill me here and now... I have no idea why this chapter took so long... I just couldn't sit my self down and write it but hen i did... BAM! Two days and its flippin down... *sighs***

**To ~ She was talking about how if she sees Drake again she'll die because remember at the beginning she had a heart attack when she heard/saw him in the super market?**

Maka

It is a nice place to live she concluded. Yes, it was in the middle of nowhere and terribly hot, but it was much better than the hotel. Maka got to play with the dingoes that live here!

"Maka, I hope you're enjoying your breakfast." Drake leans against the door frame with a smirk on his face the made Maka blush.

She smiles, "It's amazing, Drake. You're aunt is an excellent cook."

Kayla looks over the countertop of the kitchen to grin at Maka, "It didn't used to be that way! It's taken me so long to learn!"

Maka loves how it seems that this woman doesn't have a care in the world. That she knows things happen and she's totally fine with that. Maka really loves the lazy attitude.

"Maka?" She turns her head to see Drake standing next to her with a hand on her chair, "You want to see something really cool?"

Maka smiles fakely remembering that would be something Soul would say, but he's a cheater now. He's like her father. He's scum. Drake is nothing like them, "Sure!"

Grabbing her hand, Drake pulls out the door to the other complex. The dingoes bark wildly as she passes. She looks at them frightened; they've never done that before. Maka looks up at Drake to find a prominent frown on his face. This is when she notices how hard he's gripping her arm, "Drake, can you loosen your grip? It hurts."

He makes no movement or sign that he is going to loosen the grip a fraction.

Maka knows she's made a mistake now. She should have seen through his ploy. He was too good to be true. He isn't like Soul was.

Drake slams open the door to reveal a kishin! Why had she not noticed this before? How could she be so naïve?

Her eyes widen when she sees the one person she never thought she would see again.

Medusa.

"Hello, little Maka." The voice had a hiss to it that makes Maka flinch.

Maka looks up at her yellow eyes, "What do you want?"

"I want my experiment back." Medusa smirks.

Maka shakes her head, "You'll never get Soul back! He's not stupid!"

Medusa's smirks widens into a grin, "I have a different experiment not, dear."

"What?" Maka gapes wide-eyed. Drake lets go of her arm stationing himself at the door. He folds his arm across his chest looking imposing.

"I want my little niece, Alex, to come back."

Maka's eyebrows knit together, "I don't-"

"Or Lexi." Medusa snaps interrupting Maka.

"Oh, her." Maka nearly growls at remembering the scene between Soul and the whore. Maka shakes her head angry at herself for letting someone like Lexi get to her.

Medusa was not expecting such a reaction from little bookworm Maka. She grins at how weak Maka has let herself become.

"Kayla!"

"What?" Kayla steps out of the shadows. The drawl of her voice almost sounds like Soul's, but Maka knows this is not Soul's mother.

"Do you think you could help Maka to the holding chamber?"

Kayla knows this is not a nice little request from her dear old sister, "I do not get paid enough for this. C'mon kid." Kayla grabs roughly onto Maka's upper arm dragging her out of the room.

Maka tries desperately to get out of her grip knowing the chamber that Medusa is talking about is not a good one.

"Will you stop struggling? I don't like this as much as you do." Kayla waves her hand unlocking the door.

When Maka looks into it, she can only feel her heart start pumping and her stomach drop to her toes. She can feel all the Madness rolling out of that room in waves. Maka looks towards to Kayla frantically seeing if maybe she can get out of this. All she finds is Kayla raising an eyebrow at the room.

"Damn, it's been stewing up some crazy ideas in there. Have fun deary." Kayla shoves the blond into the room with a slight cackle. The door slams and its noise echoes off the room's walls pounding on Maka's head.

Maka looks around only finding darkness. Thick, suffocating darkness. She can't even see the walls! Voices swirl around her head.

_You're so weak._

_Soul will never love you! He likes big chest Lexi!_

_You'll never beat your mother! You were in a coma!_

_You're ugly._

"Stop! Shut up! Leave me alone!" Maka screams and screams, but the voices never stop. They laugh and sneer telling her wicked truths.

Maka pulls at her hair crying, but she wishes she could stop because the tear drops echo too. With each one she can feel herself weakening. Her anti-magic wavelength is not to par. The coma and the stress have weakened her so much.

"Please!" She sobs. "Let me g-go!"

Yet, her wails are only met by a satisfied smirk from Medusa.

"Kami, can we please put a silence spell on the damn door! I would rather not listen to that. I have music I like to listen to and it is not that." Kayla growls poking fun at the kishin dingoes. They growl and snap at the stick never quite getting it.

Medusa sighs at her sister's rudeness, but still waves her hand to silence the chamber, "Quit playing with the dogs. Drake!"

Drake pushes off the door and walks standing next to Medusa, "Yes?"

"How far away is my niece?"

"Not far." He grins and Medusa can't help the sadistic one that touches her lips.

Kayla sighs, wondering what is so wrong with her family…

Alex

And here I am sitting in the middle of freakin' nowhere looking at a house and a building thing. "I'm bored, Alex!"

"If I hear either one of you say the 'B' word again I will cut off appendages!" Sid growls looking through some binoculars.

Soul frowns looking down at his groin and I fix my bra knowing that Sid does not threaten lightly.

"Is this going to be a night op, Sid?" I scan the horizon just waiting for something bad to happen. I really don't know why Sid is using the binoculars when I can tell him right now that all of them are in the building. Then again my whole focused on the one male in the building.

His soul calls out to me in so many ways. To protect it, to eat it, and to capture it and make it hers once again. I want to shoot myself right now so I stop having all my thoughts collide together.

My kishin wants me to eat his soul so bad right now I feel my soul rip at its seams for him.

The witch in me wants to make him do whatever I want him to do, for me to assert my power over him.

Most of me is screaming to run over to that damn building and kick everyone's sorry ass and take him out of there to make sure he's safe.

None of them are winning causing me to go into the deepest pits of inner-self hell.

"Alex!" Soul jabs my side hard enough to cause me to grip his finger. "Ow! Let go!"

I look away, "Sorry, it's automatic." All of this damn business is making me way too jumpy.

Soul looks at me suspiciously and then sighs, "Its going to be alright. We'll get him out."

"How do you know I'm worrying about him?" I snap at him glaring feeling my devil come out.

_Just walk in there, Alex, and take it! Take it all for yourself!_

I rub my head, "This is complete madness." I blink, "Madness! That's what's in there! Why didn't I see it before… that's why they're all talking so damn much."

Soul looks at me if I have finally lost it, "You have voices in your head?"

"Soul, it's the madness from inside the building! I am not that crazy." Glaring at him, I grumble looking away back to our little camp. I sigh, "Of all the places to meet up with Jake _and _Drake would be here."

Soul sits down beside me as Sid travels back to the camp saying he was thirsty, "What do you mean?"

I smile slightly, "I used to tell the both of them that I always wanted to come here. It was a small dream of mine. To see the dingoes and the reef." I sigh. "I just didn't think it would turn out like this."

"It ain't that bad."

I turn my head slowly to find a grin plastered on Soul's face, "You're sarcasm is drier than the Sahara."

He shrugs and we lapse into a comfortable silence. I smile and look up at the cloudless sky wondering how my life had turned out to come to this. Sitting in the sand, dirty, and lounging with Soul.

"Hey, Alex?"

I look over to him, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"What do you think me and you are?" He stares at me with his shining ruby eyes, his smirk gone.

I purse my lips, "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes as if it's obvious and Black Star can figure it out, "We both know that we feel some kind of love towards each other."

I nod.

"So what kind do you think it is? 'Cause I feel like I know you somehow. Like we're connected."

I frown, thinking, "When's your birthday?"

"April."

"What day?" I blink, staring at my hands just knowing what he's going to say.

"The second."

I burst out laughing, "We're twins! I was born on the second too!"

We laugh together and punch each other like siblings finally finding the place where we're supposed to be. Family. Maybe not by blood, but I think the day is enough for me.

That Evening

"Wonder if Jake woke up." Soul stuffs his face like a pig as I sit on the couch barely eating anything.

I scrunch my nose, looking at Soul, "I know he has. The spell doesn't work all that long."

"Is being a witch cool?"

I sigh, looking away from him, "I'm only part and sometimes… Other times people just hate me."

He shrugs, "You seem alright to me."

"Only because you were forced to get to know me." I roll my eyes as he chugs a soda.

He frowns, "So?"

I shake my head laughing not answering him. I smile to myself as I look out the tent; if Soul really is related to me somehow, knowing my mother, I would be fine with having his as a brother.

"We need to get going." Sid steps onto the table looking me directly in the eye. I sigh.

"Then Sid I relieve you of your contract." I wave my hand over him and he poofs away. I stand up solemn. "C'mon, Soul."

Soul stands up, grumbling, "What the hell was that?"

"The only reason I have the raccoons is because they either made a deal with my mother or I."

Soul looks over to me with a raised eyebrow, "A deal?"

Rolling my eyes, I begin to walk towards the building full of Madness, "Yes, you know like deals in fairytales? Sid wanted power so we helped him with it until he died. Then he has to serve us for an allotted amount of time. Got me?"

"That is crazy." Soul nods seeming to understand.

I shrug, "Its how it works."

We stop at a small hill about a hundred feet away from the building.

"Alex, I love you."

I look over to Soul with a blank expression, "Really?"

He glares back at me, "Take it or leave it."

Grinning, I form the words, "I love you too, Soul. And if we don't make it out alive it'll be for a good cause."

"I hope to Kami it is."

**Okay, i lied. There are like one or three chapters left. So, if you want any epilouge type one shots start telling me now!**

**Later!**


	14. The Final Countdown!

**Okay, you guys should burn me alive... i haven't updated in forever... So sorry... i just haven't had the time or anything... UGH! I really hope with makes up for it...**

**(Thank you AliceMarieSwan for being the best beta ever!)**

Soul

Somehow Alex silenced the dingoes. Soul raises an eyebrow at her wondering if she killed them.

"No, they would know if I had. It's just a sleeping spell." She rolls her eyes as if it was common knowledge.

Soul shakes his head. "Thanks for making me feel real smart."

"It's all I ever try to do in life," she retorts, smirking. Alex looks over to Sid. She gives him a small smile. "You are relieved of your duties."

He gives her a curt nod and disappears into the desert air.

"It's all us now, isn't it?" Soul cracks his knuckles looking at the door.

"They're expecting us."

"Good."

"We're out numbered."

"I can take 'em."

"Drake's in there."

Soul blinks and shoots her a glare. "That would have been nice to know earlier. I don't need you dying on me."

"I am not going to die on you," she growls. "I am a lot tougher than that."

"Ready?" Soul smirks.

For the first time, Soul jumps into the air and shimmers in the moon light, Alex smirks down at his scythe form. She twirls him in her fingers like an expert, before kicking in the door. "Auntie Medusa! I've come back!"

Soul shivers when he hears Alex's giggle and the madness in the house.

"Alexandra, it's been so long." The vile woman steps out of the shadows with the kishin next to her. A poor old woman, that Medusa most defiantly tricked into eat souls.

Alex snorts at her whole first name. "Not long enough, hag."

Medusa cackles. "That's the best thing you can come up with?"

Alex crouches down, still holding onto Soul. His blood red blade shimmers with his face. "I wouldn't want to insult my mother's sister." The sarcasm dripping from her words is astounding. Soul snickers, understanding perfectly.

An almost mirror image of Alex steps out of a door; she looks up with a bored expression. "Am I interrupting something? I rather just go back and toy with the girl." She snickers when she hears Soul growl. "Oh? Is this her weapon? What a sad little thing."

"Mother," Alex warns. "Your tricks are the only sad thing here. Do you use them on everyone?" Alex finally stands, smiling. "You really never change, do you?"

"I'm helping my sister aren't I?" She sneers with a grin that could rival Alex's. "I do have one more trick up my sleeve, though, darling."

Soul cringes knowing exactly what is going to step out of that door. Alex tightens her grip on his hilt, waiting too.

What steps out of that door knocks the wind out of their very souls.

Maka has a giant grin on her face with wide emerald eyes, lifeless emerald eyes. In her hand is a slate blue and black scythe, Drake.

Alex sucks in a breath, willing her soul not to tear. The pain in her chest is worse than anything she's ever felt. It feels like her soul wants to jump out of her and attach to Drake's like it used to be.

The sisters grin proudly at their handiwork. "A little madness goes so far these days!"

Before Alex can stop him, Soul transforms back and lunges at her mother. "Soul!"

"Oh, no, no, no! That won't do!" Maka swings Drake with expert accuracy, slicing a gash in Soul's arm before he can even get near Kayla. Maka giggles looking at Soul, but not recognizing him.

"Maka, what have they done to you?" Soul stares at his meister in horror. How could he let this happen to her?

"Soul! Damnit! Get the hell over here! That isn't Maka at the moment!" Alex glares at him, gripping her shirt. Her face is twisted in agony. "Stop being a pussy and get over here!"

"Kayla! I thought you said she would die!"

The mother shrugs. "She could have gotten stronger. I can't always be right, Medusa."

Snake Lady growls at Alex's mother. "Maka! Drake! Kill them! Or I'll let the kishin do it!"

"Damnit, Soul. I've got an idea." Alex spits out some blood straightening out. She holds out her hand for Soul. He does as he's told. "You need the kishin souls don't you? We kill the kishin and the dingoes and all you need is a witch," she hisses to the scythe.

"Do it." His blade shines his glare as Alex sucks in a shaken breath and jumps to the kishin.

"Oh? A battle plan? I never knew you could do that!" Kayla laughs, holding her puppets back.

"I guess I've learned a little from your raccoons!" Alex slices upward and would have got the kishin, if sh hand' jumped through the wall. The moon light hits the battle showing how sickly Alex looks. Her gray eyes don't storm anymore and her hair seems more gray than white. Her skin almost shows the red muscles underneath.

"You've been using _my_ raccoons?" Her mother screeches from her perch on the roof.

Alex bites her lip slashing at the kishin precisely, cutting it in all the right places. "Oh yeah, Mom. Riley has always liked me better. I even let her go for you!" Alex laughs. "Oh, remember Sid? I let him go too!" Soul can feel the rage rolling of Kayla. He can't help himself either and laughs with Alex.

"How did you get my bag of bottles?" Kayla stands on the roof completely out of her mind with anger.

Alex snickers. "Like I got everything that you wouldn't let me have! I stole! You made me into the ultimate theft! You never even noticed it was gone, did you?" Sensing their master's distress, the dingoes somehow wake from the spelled slumber. They charge at the pair, but Alex is ready. She's letting her kishin side take over.

It stings her hands, but it's the only way she can see what they will do. To think like them. Soul feels the changes. He hates that she's hurting herself even more now, but she is plowing through all the dingoes faster than he's ever seen her move.

Her mother seethes on the roof in silence. Medusa watches the fight with blood lust building. She can't believe that her little experiment is working. If Alex just lets a little more madness in…

Alex falls to her knees coughing. Her blood spatters on to the ground. Soul flinches. How she can put herself through so much pain for her weapon is ridiculous, but is this what Maka would do for him? Does she love him like Alex loves Drake?

"Get the souls," she hisses through clenched teeth. "You need to get stronger."

Soul shakes his head. "I can't just leave you like this! What if they attack!"

"Damnit, Soul! Listen to me for once! I'll be fine! I'm part witch too." Alex rolls to a sitting position while she waves her hand for Soul to grab the souls. Soul sighs and quickly collects them. He wonders why the witches let him, but decides that they don't care if he gets them or not.

"Now, that the two scythes are at equal power why don't we let them fight?" Medusa smirks, flicking her wrist.

The other pair of weapon and meister steps up like puppets. Maka still has a stupid grin on her face form the madness and Drake is still in scythe form.

"Play nice now. We don't want too much blood around." Kayla laughs.

Maka shoots towards Alex like a spit wad out of a straw. Alex has only time to block with Soul. The two scythes clank and send sparks.

"You can't beat Maka, Alex! She's at full potential! And she has anti-magic wavelength!" Soul grinds his teeth as Maka begins to win the pushing war.

Alex bites her lip, thinking. How can she beat someone like Maka? Someone that is, at the moment, a lot stronger than her and can take her magic.

"Wait! Soul! The madness has taken over her body! Her anti-magic wavelength can't be working!" she gasps. Kami, why didn't she see this before! "You're fucking dead now!"

"You can't kill her, Alex!" Soul cries as Alex goes to slice Maka's foot off.

"Why?" she growls, pulling back; though, Maka does not give her any breathing room. Maka attacks with fever and Alex is just trying to keep up.

"She's my meister still! Even if she's over taken by madness! She's still my meister!"

Alex blocks a slash to the stomach with Soul, causing him to scream out. "Well, I don't see any other ways to stop her, do you? Soul, I'm sorry!"

When she goes to cut Maka in half, Soul's blade is met by black blood. "Damn." Alex pulls Soul out quickly as Maka heals with that same smile. "Soul! How did you pull her out of madness before?"

"Ah," he stutters as Alex keeps blocking.

"Soul! I can't keep this up much longer!" Alex groans when Maka slices her upper thigh.

Soul slows his world down. He watches everything in slow motion for a second before thinking back to when they were fighting Crona. He remembers pulling himself back from it to make sure Maka didn't get out of control.

"Resonate with him!" Soul screams like his life depended on it, which it kind of does.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Alex bashes Maka in the face with the end of the hilt. Soul cringes, but Alex feels no remorse. It's do or die now for her.

"You have to resonate with him! I'll resonate with Maka!"

"Soul! If we do that-" Alex is cut off by another blow from Maka. This time it cuts her arm. Alex jumps back taking a small breather. "If we do that my mom and Medusa will swoop in and take us!"

"Not if I have a say in it!" Jake pops out of nowhere with his "friends", most of which owe either Alex or him something, but all of them defiantly know how to kick some serious witch ass.

Alex coughs and spits out more blood. "You seem to have the worst habit of saving my ass don't you?" She gives him a grin. Maka takes that moment to attack. She slices half way through Alex's stomach before anyone can even think of jumping in front of her. Alex blinks, gripping her stomach. "I guess now would be an awesome time to use that old healing spell, yeah?" She gives Maka smirk as her hand begins to glow with a mix of purple and red light.

"H-how did you learn that?" Kayla sputters out not believing her eyes. The gash begins to sizzles and the skin around starts to tie with its opposite piece.

Alex looks up at her mother with blood in her teeth. "I guess I'm just a better witch than you." She licks her lips before pulling away her bloodied hand from the gash. "You ready, Soul? Our last little thing together."

"Alex, what are you saying?" A human Soul stares at his partner, but she's already jumped into Drake's soul. Soul looks back at Jake.

He gives Soul a nod, smiling. Soul guesses that if he makes it out of this he'll have to actually thank the twerp.

* * *

Alex

I feel like I'm going to die. My soul doesn't even feel like mine anymore. The madness is ripping at the seams, but when I see Drake I nearly let it all go. Nearly. "Drake! Drake! Damnit! How could you let this happen to you?" He's stuck in a glass container. He hits on the glass when he sees me, pointing. I turn around just in time to see the puppet Drake.

"Did you really think Medusa wouldn't think of this? You have no chance little girl." He gives me a grin that would chill most to the bone, but, at the moment, I can't help feeling dead already. "Medusa only wants you back, Alexandra. If you give up now she'll let your Soul and Maka go. Along with that pest, Jake, too."

"As pleasing as that sounds, I can't be a puppet. It's not my style." I ground my teeth, circling the puppet.

"You don't even know what you are! How can you have a style? Are you a Kishin? Maybe a witch? Or could you be a meister? You can't be all of them, my dear." He laughs maniacally.

I let out a sigh. "But I am all those things! Just because they contradict themselves does not mean it can't be! I'm still here! I should be dead right now, but I'm not! Stop telling me I'm weak, Medusa!" I clench my fist feeling the madness tug at me again.

_Just give in!_

_You won't be in pain!_

_You'll never have to make a decision again!_

_You could just lean back and relax!_

"Oh, I'm not telling you you're weak, Alexandra. You are quite the opposite! So strong. We could rule the world! We could show everyone that witches are strongest!"

I scoff. "Remember? I'm not a witch, dumbass!" I look back at the real Drake and find him watching me with a proud smile. "You're going to have to kill me before I listen to you!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" The puppet Drake disappears, letting Drake's soul turn back to what it used to be. A giant library. I laugh when I find him standing in the middle, smiling happily at all the books.

"Alex." I smile at my name off his lips. He races over to me and takes me in his arms. "Alex! It's really you!"

"Who else would it be?" I grin, laying my head on his chest.

He laughs. "Kami, I've missed you so much!"

"Even with the madness and Medusa? Wow, I thought you would be tired of witches."

"I could never get tired of you." He kisses the top of my head. I feel him grin. "Let's go kill your aunt."

"I have to agree with that deduction, Watson."

He spins me around and shows me his expressionless face. "That wasn't a deduction."

"Oh, I know." I jump out of his soul and shoot into my aching body. I brush some dirt off and look up to the moon.

There is Medusa watching the whole scene take place from her little perch.

"You ready to end this?" I scream up at her, sensing Drake next to me.

Damn, does it feel great to be back.

**So? How was it? I would like to tell you that i think there is about one to two more chapters left and a epilogue. Then the rewrite begins! Anyway. I would like to thank you all for everything! (Did i mention i'll be awarding people things at the end?)**

**Drop a review!**


	15. Endings

**My God... How long has it been since i last updated...? I have had this story ready to go, but i wanted my beta to run through it one more time, but she hasn't... **

**I just want to tell you guys how sorry i am for taking this long to update... You should totally find where i live and kill me... This is just GAH... DX**

**Anyway... I will probably be editing this story ASAP so look out for that, but when i'm all done editing i'll add an extra chapter, so you know.**

**For all you Story of a Firefly fans. I have decided to take the story down and re-upload it with a bunch of corrections and such.**

**Turn to Dust people. I will be trying my damnedest to write the chapter i have half written right now... Its just being... annoying.**

**Um... I will be taking down Cheating Life and re-uploading that too when i have it all finished.**

**Okay, to make this short. I'm going to be doing a lot of editing for you guys and hopefully my stories aren't as BLAH. **

**Please have fun with the (somewhat) last chapter of While You Were Sleeping!**

* * *

Drake

It feels odd to finally be with Alex once more. I am glad that she doesn't use gloves when she fights, like most scythe meisters. It's nice to feel her heat again against the metal of my weapon form, because it can be so frigid sometimes.

"I don't see how you think you'll beat me, little Alexandria," Medusa sneers, stepping onto the ground. The ground seems to die where she touches and I feel all the worse by falling into her trap.

How could I do that to Alex? Make her think that I left her all those months ago. It was a stupid trap and I think that's why it was so easy to fall into it. That it was too obvious to be a trap.

Medusa had come up to me in a coffee shop while I was trying to calm down from Alex and I's latest fight. "Boy? You are Drake, correct," she asked me.

I looked up from my smoothie and nodded. "Yes, that's me. Should I know who you are?"

Since Medusa mostly did her damage in Death City, we hadn't heard of her here in Miami. So, no one here knew how evil she was. And powerful.

"No. I doubt Alexandria never talked about me?" She sits down, acting slightly hurt.

I should have picked up on the Alexandria, because no one, but family calls her that. "Alex, doesn't talk much about anyone. She's really private," I told her, hoping that it would make her feel a little better.

She sighs, "Oh, well then it's understandable you don't know who I am. I'm her aunt Medusa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Drake!"

I grin, liking how nice one of her relatives is. I don't notice that she uses my name again. Alex never talks to her family about her meister business because they are all witches. "Same to you, Medusa, so why are you here anyway?"

Medusa grins. "Oh, I just need a small favor from you is all. You think you could help me?"

And little did I know that that little favor was going to turn me into her puppet for months.

She snorts, "Please, just because you can make some snake arrows does not mean I can't kick your ass." She grips my hilt tighter. Frowning, I glimmer in the blade.

"Alex, you need to stay calm."

"I know I need to stay calm, Drake! You don't need to remind me," she says, letting out a shaken breath.

I can feel her pulse in her hand. Rapid as it is, I know what she's thinking. Thinking of how she can kill Medusa because that is one damn hard thing to do.

"Alex!" Soul snaps. Alex blinks, looking slowly in the direction he shouted from. I keep my eyes on Medusa, so I can warn Alex of anything. "You can do this. You know you can." He glares at her. "Don't you dare die, alright?"

My eyes flicker to Alex for a second to find her grinning. She nods, but before anything can happen Medusa blasts Alex off her feet, carrying me with her.

Her breath whooshes out and I clatter away. Metal against dirt rings through the clearing and everyone's mouths hang open. I can't even believe that Medusa can catch the pair of us off so easily. Is this a really good idea to be finding her alone? I-I can't lose Alex…

Medusa steps on Alex's chest, pressing down hard. She grins as the heel of her shoe presses down so violently on her chest, Alex gasps a couple times before scowling at the hag. "You should not get your hopes up so high, Alexandria. I always win." When Medusa pushes down harder, Alex grabs her leg and coughs.

"Get off me, bitch!"

I transform back to human form and rush after her ready to knock her down to the ground. I wish I could just start bashing her face in, but it doesn't work. She wraps me up in one of her arrows with a flick of a wrist. "Dear, dear Drake, You know you can't change what is happening. You're too weak."

I struggle against the arrow. When I look helplessly at Alex, I find ice in her eyes. "You need to take your foot off my chest." My eyes widen when I see Alex's nails digging into Medusa's skin. She tries to pull her leg away, but somehow Alex gathers the strength to whip Medusa back into the building.

Alex wheezes as she stands up. She smiles when she looks over to me. "Stop standing over there, lazy." She holds her hand up and coughs. I snap out of my stupor that Alex put me in by throwing Medusa at least five hundred feet. Sprinting, I jump into her hand once again in scythe form. She darts towards the building, only to find Medusa is gone. She growls, "Where the hell is she?"

I flash back and forth between the faces of the blade and find her nowhere. "Below?" I ask.

On cue, Medusa digs her nails into Alex, causing her to yelp and kick the hand. Medusa slides out of the ground hissing, "That was rude."

"Learned from the best," Alex sneers, swinging my blade towards the serpent woman. Instead of slicing her clean in half, Medusa turns to a pile of snakes that make their way to Alex's feet. She jumps back away from the snakes, not wanting the fangs.

"Alex!" Soul screams out in panic. Distracted, Alex trips slightly, but has no major damage to herself as she stays on her feet. I watch as her eyes widen. Her mother has defeated all of Jake's friends and is, now, smiling at the pair of Soul and Maka.

"Mom! Don-" Before Alex can finish her statement, she looks down to find a thick, black arrow through her heart.

She lets go of me and I fall to the ground, transforming back to my human form. "Medusa!" I grab Alex as she falls, glaring at the smirking woman.

"Alexandria should know never to turn her back on me." Medusa laughs, "Kayla, come along. I have another friend to meet in India." Kayla nods somberly and follows.

I lean Alex down slowly. I press on the wound knowing it won't help. She's dying in my arms.

Why is her mother with Medusa anyway? What does Medusa have on Kayla? Kayla despises her sister! This is not making any sense at all

"Alex! Alex!" Soul yelps as he runs over with a half awake Maka on his back. "Fuck, Alex! Please wake up! Stay the fuck awake! Something! Just don't die on me! I need you, sis! Mother fucker!" He growls and begins to pace with eyes that could be blood and hair that could very well have been a cloud's.

I touch her face silently, feeling her heat leaving. Her eyes look so glassy. Her lip trembles as she sucks in a breath to speak, "Soul, t-take care-care of Maka." Her eyes close as if that takes so much out of her. "Drake."

I smile slightly when my name slips off her lips. "Alex," I say, letting her hear her name off my lips.

She opens her stone, gray eyes. I bite my lip, seeing the life slipping out of her grasping hands. "Move on while I'm sleeping."

_5 Months Later_

Soul

Soul paces the hallway, looking back and forth. "She isn't going to be here. She's changed her mind."

Drake rolls his eyes, knowing full well the woman will be here in due time, but says nothing to Soul. Soul turns to his best man with wild eyes. "It's almost time and she isn't here!"

"Soul-kun~!" Death claps his hands arriving with a flourish of a black flames. "Ready for the big day?"

"No! She isn't here!" Soul growls and continues to pace.

Drake smiles kindly at Death, trying to apologize for the death scythe's rudeness, but he only smiles at the less annoying, red head death scythe. The loud one is fussing in a corner about his daughter.

"Soul!" Patti whines, "Its time!"

His eyes widen. "But Patti!"

Liz comes up behind him and starts pushing him towards the alter. "No buts Soul! You are going to stand at that alter even if she isn't here!"

Soul grumbles, "That is not cool, Liz."

"No one ever said I was."

Everyone watches Liz push the shark boy up to his spot, grinning the whole way. They watch him flail his arms, trying to get back to the entrance of the church. Drake follows the pair, amused. He stands next to his best friend, Death the Kidd. He finds Kidd trying to fix his tie for the eighth time today. Drake says nothing, knowing Kidd doesn't want to be bothered. He seems to almost be as nervous as Soul, but Drake thinks this is only because Liz is now expecting Kidd to ask her.

Drake nods to Tsubaki. She smiles back at him, reminding him how much she likes the silence too. He's learned to love her for it.

When the music starts, Drake turns his head to look at the blushing bride. He isn't the only one. Soul stares at the love of his life with a smile. He can't believe, after everything that has happened in the last couple of months that he's getting married to the bookworm.

As the ceremony goes on, Drake, actually, starts to get worried. Where is Alex? She's supposed to be the maid of honor! She's spent months on this wedding and now she isn't even here! That's nothing like her!

Just before the happy couple is supposed to kiss, Alex burst open the doors with a bunch of raccoons running into the church in all kinds of directions. Her gray eyes stormy as ever, she growls, "I told you not to start until I was here!"

Her dress is tattered as if she just ran here, and by the looks of it Drake think she did. The red dress as some dark stains on it that Drake believes is either dirt or blood. The black ribbon that would have tied around her waist is undone and hanging around her neck like an undone tie.

"Alex!" Soul kisses Maka hard on the lips before running to Alex. Maka stands at the altar in a complete daze for a moment, but picks up her dress and followers her husband. She lets it fall when she stands like a force next to her Soul. He scolds, "Where have you been? I waited for an hour for you!"

She laughs nervously, "I got caught in some stuff, before I got here."

"There she is!" Eruka points in the church directly at Alex's heart. She widens her eyes, taking a step back, almost running into Soul.

Soul shakes his head. "You just can't get in a fight for a second, now can you, Alex?"

People start screaming as the toads start attacking the raccoons. Maka picks up her dress again and glares at Alex. "You ruined my wedding."

Alex rolls her eyes. "And you ruined mine. I think we're even now. Now, can you please help me with this frog or toad or whatever the hell it is problem?"

Soul smiles at the two girls in his life. They always argue and make each other pissed, but at the end of the day the both know they're friends. It reminds him of how he and Maka used to act when they were younger, but he guesses it seems right, knowing that Alex is his half sister.

Soul transforms. Drake follows his lead. The two look almost the same in their death scythe form. The only difference in the color. Maybe that's how his sister and he were connected the whole time. Through colors.

They share their father's hair and red seems to follow them wherever they go. Music is a color of art.

But most of all they are connected by the color of betrayal. Whatever that color it could be it's all over them.

Soul was supposed to be a musician, but turned weapon.

Alex was supposed to be a control experiment, bu-

"Soul! Get your head in the game!" Alex laughs as she takes off running after Eruka.

Maka glares at her new rival. "Yes, Soul! Pay attention! I can't let her win!"

Though, maybe it was Medusa's yellow that brought them together or it was Maka's sleepy green. Either way Soul knows that if he hadn't messed up and Alex didn't have temper, they would have never met while the darkness of their pasts slept.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Ready for the revamped version? I am too. I finally feel like i have a reason to write again, so get ready for some awesome new stuff. :D**


End file.
